The Monster Within
by SparrowHarkness
Summary: During the tragic night of his parents murder, Peter would've been dead but was accidentally rescued by a ravenous werewolf. Ever since then he tried to befriend the beast despite its warnings. PeterxOC
1. The Savior

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you're about to read.

A/N: Ok, I rewrote the first chapter, it'll be a little more detailed and you could maybe visualize it better. This whole story, if you already read it, will be the same but I'm going to change everything around to make it better.

Please review!

_Italics _are either flashbacks or thoughts

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Closing the cupboard door, a teenager quickly steadied his breath and peered through the slits of the door at the massacre before him. His father was shooting at the fuming vampire that was approaching him and his mother stood at the corner shaking with fear. The man continued blasting the creature as his hands were trembling at the thought of a vampire invading their home. The creature felt a bullet graze its upper shoulder and looked down at the bullet wound but wasn't affected by it. It hissed at the man and smacked the pistol out of his hand. He looked down at the gun alarmed by the creature's action and felt a clawed hand encircling his neck; he heard a nasty laugh from the vampire. _

_The teenager hiding inside the cupboard went a gap as he saw the vampire slashing his father's face. He felt blood spray through the slit of the door and closed his eyes in disgust knowing his face got splattered from them. The teen opened his brown eyes in time seeing his father's lifeless body fall out of the monster's grip and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. The monster looked down at his pale, bloody hand and lifted it slowly towards his lips. He licked his fingers and eyed the trembling woman with the darkest sneer. _

_She huddled the corner while the man walked towards her; she gripped the wall. "No, please," She whimpered on the verge of crying and stared as he stood before her. He smiled wickedly at her and raised a hand to caress her face. He lowered his hand to her neck and poked it with a claw; small blood trickle out. She stood captivated by the man and he lowered his head towards her neck to suck in the oozing blood. The teen glared as he watched the vampire._

_The boy glanced over towards his father's lifeless body seeing blood leaking from him and hugged his knees closer to his chest. Tears welled up in the teen's brown eyes and looked back over towards his pinned mother. The creature pulled away from the woman and let out a charming smile towards her. She did nothing but gave him a shaky smirk and felt his hand encircle her throat._

_Knowing his sobs were going to break out, the teenager covered his mouth before he silently wailed. The vampire stopped as he heard the smallest whimper and glared in the teen's direction. "No... NO!" His mother begged and the monster slit her neck with his claws. The teenager tried to stifle more of his cries and closed his eyes tightly when the beast walked towards the cupboard. The kid hugged his knees tighter and felt a tear slither as he listened to see if the monster was either leaving or approaching him._

_Shrinking back in the small space, the creature ripped the doors off their hinges and yanked the teenager out of the cupboard roughly. He lifted and pinned the boy against the wall, leaving specks of blood from the bloodshed on the wall. He turned his head away from the vampire's face and closed his eyes waiting for his last impact. _

_The teenager suddenly got dropped to the ground. He winced when the wind was knocked out of him and opened his mouth as he gasps for air. He lied there shuddering violently from his near death experience. The teen heard struggling and strangled growling near him. He sat up slowly to stare up at the vampire to see why it didn't kill him. He sat in shock as he saw a light brown werewolf on its back attacking the wailing vampire. The man was trying to shake the wolf off his back, making the strangled noise from the werewolf. _

_The boy crawled away cautiously and watched as the creatures battled each other. The vampire grabbed the wolf's burly shoulders and threw him out the window into the darkness. The walls and windows cracked by the collision. The vampire hissed and turned slowly towards the boy. "Peter…" He called darkly and smirked as he stalked towards the boy. Peter crawled backwards while staring up at the menacing man. "I warned you to get your nose out from where it doesn't belong."_

_He trembled where he is sitting and shook his head in horror. The man unexpectedly screamed and hunched over making Peter see the wolf on his back once again. The vampire wailed out loudly and tackled the beast towards the wall. The werewolf turned the vampire around and roared dangerously at him. The beast's claws pinned the vampire's arms against the wall and snarled at the man. _

_The man hissed warningly and struggled to fight off the wolf's strong grip. _

_The teenager took the time to carefully stand up and shakily make his way towards the door. He heard the brown wolf's pained howl and then looked back seeing it getting slashed at its ribs, since that's the only thing the angered man can reach._

_Peter backed towards the door silently and stopped after stepping on a loud floorboard. The werewolf snapped its head towards the traumatized teenager and snarled as its black eyes met his brown ones. The man followed its gaze and glared at the boy seeing he was retreating. He wasn't going to let the teen off so easily. The man wailed and used his strength to fight out of the wolf's grip. The teen shuddered seeing the werewolf's glare deepening and he growled as he bit down onto the vampire shoulder, injuring him. _

_Peter ran towards the door as he heard their cries echoing behind him. He made it out the front door safely and turned around to see his wrecked house. He slumped down in the dark street and kept his tearful eyes on the house. The teen cringed as he heard a distressed howl and saw the wolf tumbling out from the top window onto the hard ground. _

_He observed how the wounded wolf struggled to stand._

_The werewolf put his hand on the wall and began to weakly clamber towards the broken window. The wolf let out a weak moan as he felt his claws giving out and weakly placed his left hand against the wood but winced as his muscles were starting to ache. Peter saw him fall towards the ground again and heard his frail groan when his back met the floor. The werewolf whimpered and rolled over on his stomach to hoist himself up. He limped out of the bushes and plunged towards the floor once more. The wolf whimpered as he held himself up with an arm and grasped his bleeding side. The teen glanced up towards the window and saw the vampire glaring down at him as the man's shoulder was fixing itself. Peter looked over towards the werewolf and watched as he stared down at his hand seeing blood from his ribs. _

_The wolf's nose started twitching as he scented human flesh and blood. He lifted his long snout and sniffed the air hungrily. His head followed the scent towards Peter and noticed the boy had watched the whole time. He shivered seeing the werewolf limping towards him and crawled away from the beast._

_Freezing in horror, the boy closed his eyes as he felt the wolf hovering over him and it growled quietly at the teen. The brown werewolf's hand was perched beside his arm and leaned closer towards Peter's face. He sniffed the kid and let out an eager growl as he revealed his sharp teeth. _

_Peter opened his eyes and stared up at the beast. _

_After a few seconds, the werewolf stopped growling and tilted his head in curiosity. He saw the recognizable terror hidden inside those eyes. The beast turned his head towards the house and groaned silently. The teen followed his gaze and practically faltered seeing his shattered house, lost in his horrible memory again. The kid and the brown werewolf looked away in unison._

_Meeting each other's gaze._

_Peter sworn he saw a tiny hint of grief within his black eyes. _

_The wolf leaned away from the teen and stared down at him. He scratched the back of his pointy ear and whined sadly looking towards the teen's house once again. The werewolf grasped his side as he fully stood on his hind legs and growled as he weakly backed away to vanish in the shadows. The teenager sat almost hyperventilating and thought if that werewolf wasn't there, he would've been dead. He glanced towards the broken window to see the vampire was gone. _

_Feeling tears finally flooding out, he looked down and collapsed the moment he wept piercingly._


	2. Emma Blake

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you're reading.

_Italics _are either flashbacks or thoughts

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Grabbing his backpack, Charley walked out of his room. The teenager then put his pack on and walked towards the stairs. He wondered what the day will have in store for him. When he walked down the stairs he saw his mom looking up at him.

"Hey Charley," Jane greeted his son as he descended the stairs. "Before you leave, why not say hi to our new neighbor, she moved in across from us last night." Charley stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked at his mom with an uncomforting look.

"We have another neighbor?" He asked in disbelief.

He remembered the next door neighbors; they always minded their own business. He and the neighbors never spoke that much. The only thing that bothered him was that the neighbors never mentioned on moving. Jane shrugged nonchalantly. "Both neighbors were distant," She replied and looked around the living room in thought. "Although, I remembered seeing moving trucks park across the street a day ago."

The teenager thought about saying hi to the new neighbor. It wouldn't hurt to be friendly to a new person that just moved in. "All right," The boy groaned. "I got to get to school, bur before I go I'll say hi to her." Charley walked towards his front door.

"Good," She replied and smiled. "I think she'll appreciate you visiting her, she's really nice."

The teenager stopped at the door and faced his mom. "You've already met her?" He asked incredulously. "Why do you want me to meet this woman?"

"I mentioned about having a son and talked about you a bit, she mentioned her interest on meeting you," She replied and the boy nodded slightly. "So I want you to go out and say hi."

"Already trying to make friends with her?"

Jane faced him incredulously. "I followed your advice on going out and make friends; what do you want me to do, Charley?"

"See you when I get home." The boy replied with a sigh and walked out the door.

"No breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry, mom," He shouted before the door closed and grabbed his bike. Charley faced his next door neighbor's house and saw dumpsters in front of it. "I wonder what those dumpsters are for." He whispered to himself and faced the house across from his. The teenager walked his bike towards the new neighbor's house. He propped up his motorbike and walked up towards the screen door. Charley made a move to ring the doorbell but the door opened abruptly, startling him. A lady that looked to be in her early thirties stood in the doorway and her green eyes landed on the teenager.

Upon seeing him, the slim lady examined him and put her hand against the doorframe. She tilted her head causing her long brown hair to dangle a bit. "Yes?" She asked and noticed Charley's uneasy behavior like he's still startled from the sudden entrance. She smirked. "My apologies, I saw you heading this way through my window," She added with a chuckle while nodding towards the window and looked up towards his house. "Hey, you must be that Brewster kid, am I right?"

"Yes, my mom told me about you, Miss?"

"Blake," She answered and smiled as she extended out her hand. "Emma Blake."

Charley nodded as he shook her hand. "I'm Charley," He replied and she nodded. The teen looked at his phone for the time and saw that he still has time to talk. The teen decided to break the ice and have small talk with her to pass the time. "Did you know that you moved in right after our next door neighbor did?"

"Really?" She asked and wiped her hands onto her blue jeans. "This must be a popular neighborhood."

"Not really, it's quiet."

"Oh?" She asked in shock. "That's a good thing, a damn good thing," Charley raised a brow subtly and eyed the woman while nodding somewhat. She leaned against the frame and crossed her arms over her chest. The kid noticed a small wooden cross around her neck before her arms covered it. The teenager caught two more crosses as her earrings. "I always wanted to move away from all the excitement, couldn't handle it."

"That's great, well I better-"

"Did you get a look at your neighbor, Charley?" She asked the boy as he was about to walk off and he faced the brunette while stopping. "Do you know who he is?"

"Sorry, no, I've never met him."

"Oh, that's ok," She replied and gave him a heart warming smile. "It doesn't matter," She added and watched as he pointed behind him with his thumb. Emma looked and saw his small motorcycle. She figured he must have somewhere to go. "Oh I'm sorry, you must have school today, don't let me keep you."

The teenager nodded slowly before saying, "I'll talk to you later, Ms. Blake."

"It was nice knowing you, Charley." Emma watched the kid walk to his engine-powered bike and pursed her lips in thought as he struggled to start it. She heard quiet curses and threats from him to his bike. The engine finally roared to life and Charley rode off to his school. She narrowed her eyes and her fingers tapped her arms while their crossed, her emerald eyes suspiciously glanced over towards the neighbor's house. She hummed to herself and closed her door after walking back inside.

A dark looming figure stared back at her from the house.


	3. Traumatized

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you're reading.

_Italics _are either flashbacks or thoughts

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

_The traumatized teen went away from his damaged house, not caring on where he was going he just wanted to get away from what just happened, and deep down inside he knew the memory would forever haunt him. Every now and then he kept looking all around him to see if the vampire was stalking him, knowing if he was, Peter would have nowhere to hide or to stay. _

_Hearing footsteps behind him, he twirled around thinking someone was there but didn't see anybody and figured he was just getting paranoid. He turned back around and continued walking to who knows where. _

_Stopping in complete shock, he saw visions of his lifeless parents lying in front of him within their pile of blood. He shuddered and stared at his hallucination in terror. The teen covered his tearful eyes and rubbed it rapidly while silently cursing. He uncovered them and felt relieved seeing the visions gone. He put a hand to his face and sniffed feeling more tears falling. "Fuck." Peter muttered and wiped them away. He stopped as he heard evil laughter behind him and the kid twirled around seeing the vampire leaning on a house. "Get the fuck away from me!" He screamed shakily and covered his eyes in fright while backing into a wall. _

_Shuddering, he opened his eyes and the figure was gone. He critically looked around and leaned back onto the wall while silently weeping. The boy slid down against it and sobbed into his knees not taking his awful reminiscences anymore. He felt something wet against his left ear and heard a gust of wind. He lifted his head up seeing the same brown werewolf observing him and the kid leaned away from the wolf in terror. The werewolf tilted his head and sniffed Peter again. The wolf groaned in realization and found out he was the same boy he saw earlier._

_Seeing his tearstained face, the brown wolf had a faraway look in his black eyes as if lost in memory. "What?" The teen asked rudely and the wolf eyed him with that faraway look vanishing. "What the fuck do you want with me?" He shouted hoarsely and the werewolf snarled warningly. He leaned in closer to Peter and he touched the teen's face with his sharp, black claw, making him turn to face the wolf. _

_The werewolf examined his face and saw the same terrorized look in his eyes. The brown wolf caught sight of blood splattered all about his face. He licked his cheek trying to clean his face from the blood, ignoring the boy's grimaces, and worked his way down towards the teen's neck after seeing specks of red. The kid shuddered from the cold air hitting his face and dared not to move, worried if the werewolf would snack on him. The light brown wolf stopped after sensing an evil presence and gazed up seeing a dark figure watching them from across the way. _

_The teen followed the wolf's gaze and saw the same vampire that was stalking him._

_The man chuckled and began walking for them. The werewolf growled dangerously at the approaching vampire and felt the teen move into him for protection. His black eyes gazed at Peter curiously and saw him shaking next to his muscular arm. _

_The wolf looked between the man and the cowering teen. _

_The teenager needs to be protected. _

_Baring his teeth at the vampire, the wolf planted his hand across Peter's shaking form and glared murderously at the oncoming man. "Not… Here," He ordered in a deep tone and the vampire stopped in front of them. The teen looked over at the brown werewolf warily. "You caused enough damage to the both of us, now is not the time for any of this, leave before I sink my teeth into you again." The wolf revealed his razor-sharp fangs at the man and the vampire just stared the two down without any expression._

_The vampire tilted his head before taking a step towards the boy and saw the werewolf growling treacherously. The man stopped as he contemplated the situation._

_Dominance._

_He pointed at the kid in warning. "One day you'll see me again." He said darkly and backed away with his eyes trained on the wolf._

_Peter stared at the werewolf warily and the wolf's eyes met his. The werewolf grunted and stood up before turning from the teen. The kid stared at the house in front of him in shock and watched as the wolf was limping away. Knowing he has nowhere to go nor hide, the only thing that could protect him from the vampire is the werewolf, but he doesn't know if the wolf would soon turn on him and have him as a snack. _

_If the werewolf was bad, Peter would've been eaten by now but he'll take the risk of befriending the beast. "Wait!" The boy cried out and saw the brown wolf stop in his tracks. The teen stood up slowly and stared at the werewolf's back. "Take me with you," He ordered softly and carefully walked towards the wolf. "I have nowhere to go, when that fuckin' vampire comes back I might not be ready and have somewhere to hide," He added shakily and the brown wolf turned towards the boy in consideration. The wolf slowly walked toward the petrified teen and saw him rub the back of his head. "Please," He said quietly and looked down like he was going to break down again. The werewolf stopped in front of him and watched as he shook his head solemnly. "Help me." He finished then burst out crying and the wolf tilted his head slowly._

_The werewolf carefully put his hand on his arm and the teen looked up at him. He noticed how small the werewolf really was and thought the wolf was an adult because he never looked at the werewolf in his standing position. 'The werewolf's just a kid.' He thought surprised and the brown wolf released him as he backed away. "I know a place…" The wolf deeply told him and walked away with the teenager beside him. "You'll stay there," He told Peter and he faced the wolf nodding. "But never with me, you can't stay with me."_


	4. The Strange Feeling

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you're about to read.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for all the positive reviews, reading it and added this story to your favorites. I have to apologies for deleting half of my chapters, but I wanted to rewrite them to make it more clearer or at least try to. Again, I apprieciate all your reviews, favorites and reading this. :)

_Italics _are either flashbacks or thoughts

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Emma leaned in her chair looking down at her tattered journal and looked through the pages with a calmest expression she could manage. She flipped the page, careful not to rip it, and examined the drawings on them. Feeling her eyes watering, she fought them back and sniffed gently as she felt a tear fall. She heard her house phone ring and looked up towards her wooden table with the black phone. She closed the journal and sat it down on the armrest. She stood up and walked towards the phone. Picking up the phone, she put it against her ear and sat down on one of her couches. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jane," The caller replied and the brunette smiled gently. Jane noticed Emma's strained voice like she was crying. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no," She responded loudly and wiped her tears away. The brunette forced a chuckle. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over around five for dinner," Jane responded and Emma contemplated the idea. "So we can get to know each other more, Charley's out of school by then, so it'll be fun."

"Hm," Emma hummed and looked out the window absently. "I think that's a great idea, I have nothing planned today."

"Great, see you at five." Jane replied and hung up. Emma sat her phone down and rested her arms on her knees. She smiled to herself and leaned back in her seat while she grasped her forehead with her right hand.

Having someone invite her over made her thrilled at the idea of making friends. She remembered her old neighbors; they never talked to her nor even acknowledge her. She regretted not going over there just to have a chat but was worried about invading their privacy. When Jane invited her over, she caught Emma by surprise and knew they'll have a good time.

Emma walked out of her house carrying a trash bag and went towards the garbage can. After opening the can, she hurled the bag in it and slammed the top shut. She looked towards her left towards Doris's house and saw her walk out with a trash bag. She smiled towards Emma and continued with her chore. The brunette looked over towards the suspicious house and narrowed her eyes.

She walked towards it and looked around to see if anybody was watching her.

Emma stopped at the door and suddenly felt her heart racing. She put her bejeweled hand on the door and rubbed it gently as if trying to find anything curious. She still felt her blood pulsing inside her and sensed something evil inside the house. The brunette put her ear against the door.

Emma's head immediately started to ache. Her left hand reached up to her head and she heard shuffling on the other side of the door. She sensed the feeling of being mesmerized, like she couldn't get away from the house. She knew that feeling and it was the same feeling of being trapped. Someone inside the house knows she's outside the door and that someone was hypnotizing her.

The woman pulled her head away from the door and held herself up by the frame. She eyed the doorknob and reached for it slowly. The knob was cold under her hand and her vision went hazy. She gasped alarmed and released the knob before rubbing her eyes.

Her headaches started up again.

Emma looked up at the house and backed away from it critically, knowing she might be right about the occupant. The brunette walked back in her house and towards her kitchen sink to wash her hands. She looked out her window above the sink as she did so and eyed the house warily. "No way," She whispered to herself and rubbed her aching temples. "Calm down, Em, you finally found him," Emma muttered reassuringly to herself and noticed a covering on the inside of one of the windows.

She glared at the covering and looked down at the sink trying to calm her anger. The woman closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling as she took a breath. Her green eyes opened and sighed calmly. She faced the clock. "It's almost five, good." She turned off the water and made her way out of her house once again. She walked across the street and as soon as she stepped on their sidewalk, she felt as if there's someone watching her.

Emma stopped in her tracks and faced the neighbor's house. In one of the windows, she saw a faint figure of a man looking straight at her. "Emma," She heard Jane call from the door. The brunette faced the source of the voice and forced a smile. "You're on time," She added happily. "Come on inside, dinner's almost ready," Emma nodded and looked towards the window again but saw nothing.

Emma glared as she felt her nerves build up again and walked inside Jane's home trying to ignore the feeling.

"So Emma," The older woman asked happily and stopped at the kitchen counter. "What do you do?"

"It's sort of a busy job, really," Emma started and crossed her arms. "I'm a counselor." She finished and heard the front door open. She looked over idly.

"That must be Charley," Jane stated. "She must've been out with Amy if he's coming home so late," She pointed at the dining table. "Go ahead and sit down."

Emma walked over towards the table and sat on a chair as Charley came in with a girl. "Hey mom, can Amy have dinner with us?" He then noticed Emma at the table. "Oh hey, Ms. Blake."

The woman smiled in response and Jane turned to face her son. "Sure, dinner's ready." The kids went over and sat at the dining table. Emma looked down at the shiny plate and studied the silverwares.

"Ed confronted me today," Charley told his girlfriend and she faced him curiously. "He mentioned kids at school were going missing."

Emma lifted her head towards him subtly. "What makes him think that?" She heard Amy say to him.

"Two students were absent during roll call in my Economy class, including Adam."

"You believe him?"

Charley shook his head. "Psh, no, I think he's going insane," Amy laughed as Jane went over and sat servings on the middle of the table. Emma rested her elbow on the armrest and bit her thumb nail as she was in deep thought. Charley took out his phone and looked onto the screen seeing a blackmail video sent from Ed. "Ah, I have to go."

"Charley, we're having dinner." Jane told him with a lecturing tone.

"I know, it's something that I have to take care of, I'll be back, I promise." Emma watched how Charley got out of his seat and hurried towards the door. The brunette narrowed her eyes suspiciously and her emerald eyes darted towards Amy then at Jane.

**~Later~**

Jane walked Emma and Amy out the door. "Are you sure you don't need a ride, Amy?" The girl nodded and smiled at the woman. She waved at them and smiled warmly. "Talk to you later, guys, I have to go," She said and went to her car. She stopped before her car and then turned around. "Say bye to Charley for me."

Emma smiled at the teenager and faced Jane. "Dinner was delicious, Mrs. Brewster."

"Thank you," Jane replied and looked towards the neighbor's house. "Emma, how do you like it here?"

"Quiet and sanitary, just the way I like it," Emma responded and followed Jane to the end of her yard. The brunette spotted a man walking out of the house and her face dropped slightly. Jane must've seen him walk out of his house.

Hey," She greeted and Emma watched as the man went to them. The women stopped at the side of the yard and Jane let out a warm smile. "You must be the new neighbor."

He walked towards them and smiled back at her. "Yeah, I am," He replied and Emma narrowed her eyes at him as she felt a sense of dismay grow within her. The man felt her stare and suddenly gazed into her emerald eyes. "I'm Jerry."

"I'm Jane Brewster."

Jerry faced the woman and nodded. He looked at the brunette and smirked. "And you are?"

"Emma." The brunette responded with a quiet tone and crossed her arms over her chest. He spotted her cross and gave her a slight dark look. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips curiously.

She sensed a small hint of displeasure.

As he got rid of the dark look, he looked the brunette up and down. "What do you do, Emma?" He asked her with a charming smirk and she looked away from his hypnotic gaze.

Finding her courage, she looked back at him and scowled. "What I do is none of your business." Jerry noticed her snotty tone and had another dark look towards her.

"I hope I didn't say anything offensive."

"You might've."

Jane looked between the two as she noticed the insane tension. She wanted to say something to ease them. Luckily, she saw Charley walking towards them and she faced Jerry while she pointed at her son. "Jerry, this is my son, Charley."

"Hey." The boy greeted and stood next to Emma. He looked up at her and saw a dark tone in her emerald eyes. "Where's Amy?"

The brunette turned towards the teen. "You just missed her, she left." Charley faced her and nodded slightly.

Emma glared at the man again as he was still staring at her. "Ever been at the strip, Em?" The man suddenly asked her and she narrowed her eyes at the name he gave her. The woman felt fury rise inside the pit of her stomach.

She pointed at him warningly as she tried her best to suppress her anger. "Don't ever... call me by that name," She growled at him and saw an amused look on his handsome face. Jane and Charley faced her in shock. Emma noticed the odd stares and lowered her hand with a sigh. "No, I haven't." He remained staring at her fully pleased by her threat.

"Ok," Jane said breaking the uncomfortable silence and put a hand on Charley's shoulder. "It's getting late; we'll head inside and see each other tomorrow."

"All right," Jerry responded finally take his eyes off Emma and stared at the older woman. "I have to get going anyway."

"It was nice knowing you."

"Likewise," He responded and watched as she walks with Charley towards their house. He faced Emma once again and she stood her ground with her arms crossed. "You need to have better manners speaking to people, Em."

"What did I just say?" She replied harshly and he smirked as he knew rage was radiating off of her. The woman then felt a headache. "I don't want you calling me that."

"Why not?" He challenged copying her demeanor and smiled wickedly as she formed a dark look. "It's just a name your brother gave you," Emma glared deeper at him and he stalked closer to her. Her vision was going unclear from her rising fury. "Where is your brother, Em?" the brunette growled from the back of her throat and grabbed the front of his black shirt with a nasty glare. He remained calm and smirked impishly at her. She glared into his dark eyes and noticed Charley watching through the window. "What happened to him?"

Emma released the glare but narrow her eyes as she face Jerry. "You have no rights talking about my family." She warned him and let him go as she whipped towards her house. She went inside and slid down the door after slamming it. She sobbed into her legs and hugged her knees closer to her chest feeling like a lost orphan.


	5. Feeling of Pleasure

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you're reading.

_Italics _are either flashbacks or thoughts

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

_Peter walked beside the werewolf and immediately felt stupid asking help to a predator. The wolf may be leading him to a trap and then feed on the teen there. He thought back to what the werewolf said about 'causing enough damage to both of us.' The werewolf must have had a history with the vampire that attacked him. That was proof enough that the wolf might be on his side and if they weren't on the same side, he would've attacked him by now. He gazed at the wolf and noticed he was still injured from the fight with the vampire. Blood was lightly gushing from his ribs and his hand was covering the wound. _

_The injured werewolf limped up the steps of a house and pulled open the door. Before Peter went inside, the wolf held a hand out in front of him and gave him a warning look. The werewolf turned his head towards the open door and sniffed the area. The teen looked inside the house and scratched the back of his head. "Whose house is this?" He asked curiously and watched as the wolf took a cautious step inside while smelling around to see if it was safe. The wolf stopped and turned towards the boy. The beast nodded and Peter warily went inside as he looked around the area. The house was suburban style with Victorian furniture inside._

_While keeping his eyes on the werewolf, the teen's back was against the beige wall and he was gazing at the brown werewolf carefully. The wolf closed the door and eyed Peter who was still observing him. The beast noticed his clothes had specks of blood. The frightened teenager noticed the wolf's nose was twitching and his eyes went jet black. _

_Peter backed further against the wall. _

_The wolf walked towards the kid and the scent of blood went stronger by each step. His black, wet nose touched the teenager's shirt and sniffed the aroma. A groan of pleasure escaped the werewolf's throat and his black eyes looked up towards Peter's face; the same terrified look was fixed on his face. The canine halted and looked down at the teen's clothing. There were fresh blood all over the boy and the wolf was hungry._

_The golden-brown werewolf growled dangerously and whipped around towards the other wall. He grasped his head and roared desperately. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought and closed his eyes tightly. 'Why can't I kill him?' The canine ran towards the wall and attacked it to vent out his anger. Werewolves were raised to hunt and kill anyone._

_Peter watched the wolf attack the wall and wondered if that wall was meant to be him. He saw claw marks and a bloody hand print from the canine's wound. The wolf hunched over after a few minutes of trying to get rid of his anger and began to whimper. The teen took a careful step towards the wolf and stopped until he was inches behind the beast._

_While sobbing, the werewolf felt someone rubbing his back. The wolf looked up and felt that pleasure feeling as the rubbing began to be more intense. The beast turned his head and realized the teenager's bravely petting him; strangely enough, the wolf likes it. The brown wolf felt himself calming down._

_Peter stopped petting the predator and watched in amusement as the wolf tilted his head curiously. "You'll probably think I'm crazy," he started quietly and the werewolf gazed into his eyes. "I should be scared of you," he stated and looked over the beast as he was still on the floor after his meltdown. "But for some reason, I'm not scared of you."_

_The beast groaned and straightened his head while facing Peter. The wolf let out a whimper. "Why?" He asked lightly._

_"I don't know, I-I just told you that-"_

_"No," the werewolf interrupted and looked up at the teenager with a pained look. "Why'd you stop?" The wolf wondered while tilting his head._

_Peter narrowed his eyes in confusion and shook his head as if not getting what the beast asked him. "Stop what?" He asked and the wolf eyed his hand. "Oh," he said in realization and reached for the werewolf's rough fur at his back. "I didn't think you'd like this," he added and watched in amusement at how the wolf was arching his whole body. It resembled how a dog would act while being petted. Peter let out a genuine smile before whispering, "I always wanted a dog."_

_After a minute, the teenager stopped petting the werewolf and noticed how the beast was staring at him. It wasn't his usual hunger, pain or anger; it was calm and maybe a slight fondness. The wolf then looked towards the window and saw it was almost morning. _

_He walked towards the door and the teen watched him curiously. "Hey, where are you going?"_

_The golden-brown wolf stopped at the door and turned his head back towards the teen. "I can't stay with you," He replied and watched as the kid looked around the house glumly. Turning his head back around, the wolf stared into the almost bright sky and noticed the stars were fading. "Eve will come here shortly, she'll take care of you," The wolf felt himself change inside and he grasped his sides feeling his bones aching. "You're safe as long as you stay inside, get some sleep, and I'll come back the next night."_

_"Who's Eve?" The kid asked curiously and looked up at the wolf oddly. He went towards the werewolf slowly. "Wait," He said and the wolf ran off into the distance. "Wait, I don't want to be…" He shouted and stopped abruptly seeing the werewolf out of his view. "Alone."_


	6. Emma's New Chore

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read

_Italics_ are either flashbacks, dreams or thoughts

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

_Ten year old Emma watched as her twin brother burst inside their room and saw that he was holding his journal. "Emma," He called breathlessly and ran to his sister. "Come here, Em," He said and his sister frowned at him. Emma saw fear in his green eyes and observed how his face was drenched from sweat like he'd been running. "I saw…" He started and wiped his tears away. "Mommy…" He muttered and sniffed. "Daddy," He continued and shook his head as he looked down unhappily. "It killed them, Em, that monster killed them!"_

_"What?" She asked in shock and shook her head in disbelief. "No, don't say that, Colby!" She shouted and grasped his shoulder soothingly. "You must've had a nightmare," She told him and he shook his head. "Wait, what's happening?"_

_"I'm not, Emma!" He shouted at her and she recoiled a bit. "It was that vampire that's been killing our ancestors and it finally found us!" He shouted and reached into his pocket. "It'll kill us next, it's coming after us!" He gave her a small ripped cloth of an insignia and she grabbed it. Her glossy emerald eyes looked over the mark and glanced up at Colby who put his pictures inside his leather journal. "We have to leave."_

**~Emma~**

Emma sprung out of bed and breathed rapidly drenched with sweat. _An awful memory. _She covered her face and groaned at her dream. Her house phone rang as soon as she carefully stepped out of bed. The woman walked towards the phone and put it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Emma, hi it's me."

"Hey Jane," She greeted and walked towards her room. "What can I do for you?" She sat at her desk and looked through the journal that was in her dream.

"I have to leave town for the weekend, maybe longer," The older woman said to her through the phone, cutting off her thoughts. "I called because I was wondering if you could watch Charley for me, he doesn't want to be home alone for some reason."

"Hm, interesting," She muttered and raised a brow in thought. "A teenager doesn't want freedom when his mother leaves the premises," She said in a teasing way and leaned back in her chair. "I find that interesting," She added and scratched her head. "Did he say why?"

"No," Jane responded quietly after a beat and Emma nodded. "No, he didn't say anything but…" She added and trailed off. "Oh yeah, he mentioned something crazy about our neighbor, you wouldn't believe him."

"Hm, try me."

"Charley told me Jerry's a vampire," She said to her friend and let out a half-hearted laugh. "You know teenagers and their odd stories," She added and Emma remained silent as she stared at her white wall. "It wasn't too long ago when he and Amy were watching a scary movie about vampires, since then he's been acting weird."

"I see," The brunette finally said and pursed her lips as her eyes looked down at her journal. "Send him over when he's ready."

"Thank you, Emma," Jane responded in relief and the lady smirked. "He'll be over right after school," Emma nodded slightly. "If anything happens, don't hesitate on calling me," The older woman told her and she nodded again. "Thanks again, I have to go."

The brunette sat her phone down. She looked through the tattered journal and saw the same picture of the insignia that her brother showed her. The lady grazed her hand over the mark, tracing the heavy outline. She remembered her brother warning her about the vampire and she'll never forget what the vampire done to her family.

Emma looked on the right page and froze as she saw sprinkles of dried blood on a drawing of a werewolf. She looked down at the blood that was all over the page and grazed her finger across it. She sniffed as her eyes were getting watery and closed her eyes as she felt her heart aching. She opened her eyes that revealed angered tears and leaned back in her chair after covering her face. She walked into her bathroom and collapsed on the sink. She breathed heavily into her reflection over it. The brunette noticed her face was drenched in sweat and she turned the water faucet on. She wiped down her face with water and dried it off with a rag.


	7. Eve

_The teenager looked around the house cautiously as he wandered towards the kitchen and he opened the fridge revealing a bunch of drinks, meat, vegetables and fruit. He also saw small vials of something red but he doesn't know what it was. The teen still has no clue whose house he was staying in. He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought about him befriending a werewolf and still thinks it's the most stupid, risky thing he has ever done. Peter slammed the door shut after grabbing a bottle of whatever was in there and kicked it out of anger. "Fucking vampire!" He shouted and leaned back on the counter. The teen looked out seeing how dark it was and remember hearing the werewolf would be back. Should he trust the wolf? He went far enough to ask one for help so he should trust it, but not trust it on certain behaviors._

_The kid sauntered over to a couch and heavily dropped himself on it while holding the green bottle. He hasn't slept since the attack and couldn't sleep knowing a vampire was out. He pulled the bottle open and decided to drink himself to sleep. After taking a huge swig, his eyelid felt heavy and dangled his bottle over the couch as he was holding it._

_Before he even drifted off, the front door opened and the kid staggered out of the couch alerted by the intrusion. He heard the door close and the teen looked over seeing a feminine figure sliding the drapes over the window of the door. Peter clutched the bottled tightly in his grip and watched the woman walk to him. She stared at him with her blue eyes and looked down at the green bottle. "Who are you?" She asked him and tilted her head. "Are you lost? What are you doing in my house?"_

_"I uh," the teen stuttered and looked down in shame while hiding the bottle behind him. "I…" He began and looked up at the blond nervously. "A werewolf took me." He told her and cringed on how stupid that sounds._

_The woman stared at him in thought and noticed his drenched face. She caught sight of his eyes which were bloodshot and glossy like he'd been crying. She sniffed the air and smelt something terrible coming from the teen but she hoped it was the midori he'd been drinking. The woman opened her mouth slightly in shock and carefully took a step towards the teen. She put a hand over his forehead and pursed her lips feeling warmth. "You're burning up," she told him softly and brushed hair from the spot on his forehead. "What happened?"_

_Peter suddenly looked down and turned away from the woman. He choked back tears and shook his head. "You'll think I'm crazy," He said and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shook her hand off. "No, you'll think I'm bloody bonkers!"_

_"Try me, love," She replied with a whisper and shrugged. "I believed a werewolf took you in," The teen looked up at her incredulously and she nodded before smiling sweetly. "You don't have to tell me the whole story, young man," she told him relaxingly and inhaled through her nose. She paused and looked at the boy warily. "Does it involve a vampire?" The teen hesitated and observed the woman closely. He only nodded. The blonde closed her eyes and covered her face. "Jerry."_

_"What?" He asked and stared at her oddly. "Who's Jerry?"_

_She uncovered her face and faced the window seeing sunlight beaming in. She ran towards the window and closed the curtains. The woman turned around and walked towards the end table then turned on the light. She twirled towards the teen rapidly. "He's nobody you should associate with," she responded frantically and went towards him cautiously. "Did he touch you?" He nodded a little and furrowed his brows in confusion. She sighed knowingly and grabbed his shoulders. "You're safe here, never go out at night!" She warned him and he froze in his place. "You took the right turn on ending up here," She added and released him with a smirk. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Eve."_

_"Yes, I heard of you, the wolf mentioned you," he responded slowly and put a hand through his hair. "I'm Peter."_

_"That's a lovely name," She said and took the bottle from his hold. "You should get to sleep, you have a fever and you look exhausted as I am," She added and giggled as she put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."_


	8. The Journal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block and I just decided to keep this chapter the same with its original one. Feel free to help me out if something doesn't make sense or just review commenting on what you read.**

**Anyways thanks for the people who gave me splended reviews and favoriting this.**

**I would like to thank Ashley for the wonderful helpful reviews, they helped me think of what to write and think about your views of the chapter. Thanks again. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After leaving Amy's at night, Charley quickly made his way towards Emma's house as he tried to tone everything out.

Thinking back at the videos he saw a while back, he quickened his pace and caught sight of her house. He walked up to her door and cursed after finding out that the door was locked. He knocked on it then waited impatiently for Emma to answer. "Hey guy," a voice greeted and he turned around seeing Jerry walking towards him. "What are you doing over here?"

"I'm staying over at Emma's." The boy answered cautiously and backed up gently against the door. He rang the doorbell once getting anxious to get inside and away from him.

"Could you do me a favor?" The man asked him and the teenager shrugged at a loss of words. "I have a girl coming over for a beer and I'm out of them, I was on my way over to your house but then saw you over here instead, do you think you could lend me a six pack?"

"I don't think Ms. Blake has a spare."

"This woman tonight... She's a handful, you know?" He started and Charley backed more firmly against Emma's door as Jerry stopped inches from him. "Woman who looks a certain way, they need to be managed."

"Y-Yeah."

"You don't mind me saying, you've got a lot on your shoulders for a kid. You're pal Amy, she's ripe. Must be a line of guys waiting to pluck that. Your mom too... You don't see it, maybe you do... She's giving it off. Now that Emma..." He paused and rested his hand on the wall next to Charley, being more intimidating. "She's the worst of all, when men look upon her... They'll take her down..." He smirked slightly at the boy gently shuddering under his gaze. "There are a lot of bad guys out there, man, you better watch after your women..." He added and smiled impishly. "And yourself."

Charley almost fell back when the door opened. The teenager twirled around seeing Emma glaring at Jerry and he remained in his intimidating pose. "Come on in, Charley," She told the boy and he went inside quickly. The brunette went back to glaring daggers at the man and approached him slowly. He examined her oddly and noticed the intense glare. He figured that she had domination in her eyes. He glowered as he backed away gradually. "Get off my property," She muttered darkly and he glared deeper while walking back to his house.

Charley saw a journal on the tabled and turned to watch Emma walking back in after closing her door. She noticed his freaked out expression and rested her hands on her hips waiting patiently for the teen's tale. "J-Jerry..." He stuttered and the brunette only nodded unhurriedly. "He's a vampire."

She remained in her calm pose and tilted her head at the teenager. "How did you find out?" She asked and he shook his head at a loss of words.

"I was at Ed's house one day and I found some clips on his computer..." Charley trailed off while staring towards the floor and looked up at Emma. "Wait a minute; you knew he was a vampire?" He asked and she only nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you would title me as The Crazy Neighbor," She answered and examined the boy curiously. "And I wouldn't want that." She continued with a smirk and gasped in thought. She examined the boy carefully and spun him around critically. "Did he hurt you at all, Charley?"

He got out of her hold roughly and stared into her eyes sternly. "No, Ms. Blake," He answered shakily and took off his backpack. "He only gave me warnings, but it might've been a threat."

She rubbed her forehead and groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "They tend to do that, they play mind games with you to get your guard down," Emma muttered as she picked up her journal and smiled as Charley bobbed his head. "Please, call me Emma, you known me long enough," She went towards the stairs. "I'll show you to your room."

Charley sighed, "Emma, could you tell me how you know Jerry?" The boy asked as he followed while carrying his backpack. "Like what he did to you?"

The woman frowned as she walked and gently traced her scar on her left eye that was covered in make-up. "Well…" She neared his room which was located next to hers. "He..." She started at the same time as she put her hand down from the scar and stopped to face him with a stern look. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Yeah, tell me everything."

Emma's green eyes scanned the room as she was deep in thought. "I'm not sure if I could tell you," She began uncertainly and faced the ground. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry, I… I can't rethink what he made me do," Charley raised a brow and stared at her, he saw the leather journal in her hand. "Here's your room." She told him and went into her room before closing her door to put it away. The teen walked inside the guest room and sat his backpack on a chair. He spotted a window and went towards it to peer out. Charley saw his and Jerry's house across the way. He heard a knock at his door and twirled to see Emma smiling at him. "Like your room?"

"It's nice," He responded and the woman beamed at him. "Can you do me a favor, Emma?" He asked and she nodded. "I looked up this magician online, the one with gothic themes, I need his expertise on how to kill a vampire," He stopped and watched Emma's facial expression to see if she was following. "Would it be all right if you could drop me off to see him in Las Vegas tomorrow?"

The woman faced him in wonder and her emerald eyes darted the room contemplating the situation. "Sure," She replied and smiled. "As long as I get to go in with you, it might be required to have adult supervision and you could tell them I'm your aunt."

"Great, thanks Ms. Blake."

She nodded and closed his door. "Get some sleep, goodnight." Charley nodded and sat on his temporary bed in thought. He wants to know Emma's secret on knowing Jerry and what he did to her. Before he walked in, he spotted her journal on the table and wondered if any valuable information was stored in it. Maybe he'll find a way to sneak into her room and take the journal from her while she slumbers. It might be the only way knowing he'll confront the vampire very soon and being curious, he really wants to find out about the tension between her and Jerry that happened twice.

The teenager got up from the bed and walked out the door. The door creaked open and he slightly grimaced at the noise. Charley looked both ways and crept towards Emma's room. He stopped hearing footsteps on the first floor and a creak of a chair, knowing she was down there but not in her room. He opened her brown wooden door and silently walked himself in. Not wanting to turn on her light, he took out his phone and used his light to look around. He spotted the journal on her nightstand next to her maroon bed and picked it up. Charley quickly walked out of her room and closed her door. He looked over the railing to see Emma wasn't there sitting and he raised an eyebrow curiously. He walked back into his room and shut his door to read her journal. Hating the feeling of invading her privacy, he needs to know the history between the woman and Jerry.

Charley sat on his bed and quickly read what was on the first couple of stained pages. He just saw pictures of pages she ripped from old books and a couple of drawings of useless pictures, but thought they were pretty good for a kid's skilled drawing. He skipped towards the middle and saw frantic scribbles. As soon as he read them, he immediately saw what was going on playing in his head.

_Journal..._

_Ten year old Colby looked up from his journal and saw his parents running in their house rapidly. "Hurry, Morgan get the stake now!" His father shouted and faced his son. "Colby, where's Emma?" He asked frantically and Colby saw a dark figure walking by the window towards their wooden door. He gasped horridly and watched as his father ran to lock the door. "Where's Em?"_

_"In her room, daddy," He replied and saw Morgan passing a gun to his father then a stake. The door blew open and a man walked in hissing at Colby's father. "Conan," Morgan screamed and blocked his way while aiming a gun at him, "No, get away foul demon!" Colby got out of his seat and looked out of the window seeing how late it was. Late enough for a vampire to roam free. The vampire grabbed her wrist and hissed as he twisted it. Morgan's body twisted in agony and Conan suddenly did the same. "Colby, get Emma and leave!" She ordered and her son noticed the moonlight shining on them._

_Colby grabbed his journal and backed away from his parents who were screaming in anger. He saw fur engulfing their body and claws growing from their fingers. The vampire roared at them alerted and Morgan growled at the man with fangs fully grown. The two werewolves roared back and Colby ran away towards his sister's room._

**~Back to Charley~**

Charley's eyes widen in shock at what he read. _Werewolves? Emma's parents are werewolves? That must mean. _He flipped pages past drawings and shook his head. "No, no, I have to keep reading." He muttered and continued flipping getting more anxious. _Emma and Colby might not be their actual kids, this is really something, but I may be wrong._

"Hey, Charley…" Emma called and the teen quickly hid her journal under his pillow as the brunette came in. "What was this magician's name again?" She asked him filled with wonder and leaned on the doorframe. "After you mentioned a magician, and this show, I decided to look him up to see what his address was."

"Don't worry, Ms. Blake," He responded still in shock and hid it with a forced smirk. "I got it all written down," He added and pulled out a paper from his pocket. She nodded and crossed her arms. "His name's Peter Vincent."

"Vincent, Vincent," She muttered and put a finger to her mouth as she was having thoughts. "I don't think I heard of him," She replied and looked down towards the ground. "He owns a show you told me, but I don't own a TV so no surprises there," She told him and he faced her blankly. "Ok, sorry to wake you, go to bed and I'll take you tomorrow."


	9. Mending the Beast

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block and I just decided to keep this chapter the same with its original one. Feel free to help me out if something doesn't make sense or just review commenting on what you read.**

**Anyways thanks for the people who gave me splended reviews and favoriting this.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_After screaming, Peter awoke from his horrifying nightmare and sat upright while breathing rapidly. He put his hands over his face and felt that it was drenched with sweat. "Just a dream," He muttered and sighed in relief. "Just a fucking nightmare," he added quietly and got out of bed. The teenager gently walked downstairs towards the kitchen, thinking of drinking away his fears, and saw Eve next to the fridge drinking from a bottle. Maybe talking to someone would be a better choice. He walked closer and stopped behind her. "Eve," He called and she turned around. "I had a…" He started and froze seeing red liquid inside the bottle._

_Eve nearly choked on the liquid and wiped her mouth in shock after seeing the teenager. "Oh my god, Peter."_

_"Nightmare," he finished and stared at the glass bottle. "What's in there?" He asked her warily and she just stared at him. _

_The woman sat the bottle on the table and shook her head. "Just a simple taste test," she gently told him and giggled. She turned around towards the cabinet and opened the door. She took out a glass bowl. "You gave me such a fright," Eve told him and turned around towards the table with the bottle on it. She looked over towards the observing kid and saw his disbelieving look. The blonde sighed and put a hand on her hip. She swept her other arm towards the couch. "Look over there, dear," She ordered. _

_Peter faced the couch and nearly gasped at what he saw sprawled on it._

_The werewolf._

_The kid saw blood under the wolf's dangling arm like he was bleeding from it. "Jerry happened," Eve added and picked up the bottle. She poured it inside the bowl. "The only thing that heals and controls werewolves is blood," The woman told him and placed the bottle down. "I store them inside the fridge."_

_"You store…" He started in shock and looked away incredulously. "Where did you get blood in the first place?" He shouted skeptically and noticed the wolf stirring. Peter cringed when the woman handed him the bowl and looked inside it in disgust._

_"Go ahead and take it, lad," She ordered soothingly and the boy looked up at her nervously. "It's the only way to heal him." She added and smiled warmly. The teen reluctantly took it from her and nodded. She turned towards the fridge and put the bottle back inside._

_Since the werewolf rescued him, Peter never showed his appreciation towards the beast. He thought maybe helping the wolf mend when he's hurt will do the trick. The teen sauntered over towards the couch and looked down at the bowl of blood. Even helping the second most fearsome predator, Peter thought if he read about them when he gets back to school; it'll help him understand werewolves better and know their weakness. _

_The werewolf opened his eyes and saw Peter looking down at him. The wolf groaned quietly and glared at him. "Hey," the teenager greeted quietly and noticed the beast had his ear twitching. "Do you remember me?" He asked and saw the brown werewolf showing his teeth; sign of intimidation. That might be a no. The teen looked down at the bowl and lowered it slowly towards his snout. _

_The wolf sniffed and shifted in his place towards the bowl to see what was in it. He dipped his snout in it and licked up the blood like how a dog drinks from a toilet bowl. Peter felt pressure on the glass and used both his hands to hold onto it. He idly looked at the wound on the wolf's arm. The sixteen year old nearly gasped at what he witnessed._

_The battle gash went away._

_Putting the bowl down while the wolf was still drinking from it, Peter reached for his arm and gently grazed it; feeling the rough, brown fur. _

_He felt a scar. _

_The werewolf tensed and glared over at him with a growl. The teen stopped and looked in his black eyes. "You don't remember me?" The kid asked and the wolf tilted his head. "I'm the one you saved." He stated and the canine looked him over. Peter looked down in thought wondering how to make the beast remember him._

_When he first met the werewolf, the beast scented him like how a dog does to a stranger. The teenager looked down at his hands in thought. He wondered if whatever the werewolf scented in him was still there. The kid reached his hand out and saw its nose twitch. The brown wolf suddenly smelled his hand and his black eyes landed on the boy's face with an unreadable look. The kid let out a yelp when the werewolf grabbed his arm with its hand and leaned in towards the boy's face._

_Eve ran over hurriedly and stopped when the beast started to sniff his face. "Hold on, Pete," She whispered and grabbed his trembling shoulder with one hand. The brown wolf scented him and aimed his snout towards his chest; smelling his bloodstained shirt. "This is what they do when they want something, but this is rare, this one is scenting you without striking," The blonde whispered and faced Peter curiously. "I've never seen a werewolf so soft before."_

_The wolf stopped smelling and stared at the teen with a knowing look in his dark eyes. The woman looked between the two in thought. The teen gently pulled his arm away from its grip and raised his hand towards its head. The werewolf looked down at his hand and felt it touch his snout, then started to stroke it. He felt the wolf hesitantly lean in towards the touch. "I never got a chance to thank you." The teen whispered and saw those black eyes meeting his once again._

_"I've never seen a werewolf go soft on a mere human so fast," Eve said and faced Peter in thought. "Maybe it's what happened to you or…" She said and faced the wolf in realization. "Sweetie," She called and the wolf faced her with a groan. "When you first met this lad, did you…" She started and the kid retrieved his hand from the werewolf's face. "Imprint?"_

_The brown werewolf's eyes went wide and faced Peter in question. The canine backed away alerted and whimpered while shaking his head. "What?" Peter asked worriedly and faced Eve. "What's wrong?" He asked and saw her sad expression. The teen gazed back at the wolf and went to him. "You can talk to me, tell me what's wrong, I want to help."_

_The werewolf glared and roared warningly at the boy, who cowered back. "You can't help me," It told him deeply and whimpered as it backed away towards the door. "Please, just…" He added and Peter felt Eve's hand on his shoulder. "Stay away from my kind, I can't…" He started and looked down sadly. "I don't want to see…" The wolf looked up at the boy. "You die because of me." He ran out of the house._

_Peter looked up at Eve sadly and she watched in awe. "I think…" She started and looked down in a lost of words. "It's growing fond of you."_

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? **


	10. Worship

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block and I just decided to keep this chapter the same with its original one. Feel free to help me out if something doesn't make sense or just review commenting on what you read.**

**Anyways thanks for the people who gave me splended reviews and favoriting this.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Emma and Charley walked inside the large penthouse. The two looked around in awe and the woman stopped spinning as she scented something familiar nearby. She turned towards a wall and saw a poster of three different werewolves howling at the moon. The woman sauntered over towards it and looked at the picture of the full moon. Emma twirled around and saw different weapons.

Walking along the display cases, she looked in them and realized that some of the weapons looked strangely familiar. Charley walked up to a werewolf model after looking around and stared at it in awe. "Amazing."

The brunette walked towards the cutout and tilted her head at it. "It's a bit curious to me." Emma spotted a cardboard cutout of a werewolf. '_Brown fur and black eyes.' _She thought and pursed her lips. '_Long bushy tail.'_ She put a hand through her brown hair and looked up towards the head again. "Pointy ears." She said out loud. Her breath hitched in her throat and gently grazed the cardboard.

"It's like he's worshiping this werewolf," Charley stated and shrugged. "It looks so real," He turned towards the huge poster and furrowed his brow. "Or maybe a whole pack of werewolves, hard to tell."

The brunette stroked the wolf's face and felt how smooth it was. "Protection made of glass?" She asked herself and raised a brow. "How is this possible?"

The teen then looked over seeing Peter watching them with an odd look and the kid nudged the brunette. Emma turned and quickly retrieved her hand from the werewolf model. "Please don't touch that," he scolded and walked towards them. He stood next to the woman and she suddenly felt strange when he neared her. The brunette looked over at him slowly and saw him gazing at the wolf model. "The best of my collection," he started and faced her. "You like what you see?"

Charley nodded and noticed Emma was still staring at him. "Ms. Blake." He whispered and looked down awkwardly.

"Oh," Emma blinked and looked away alerted. "Yeah, it looks so," she started and scratched her head in thought of a word. "So realistic." She finished and looked over at him who was smirking.

"I meant me," he responded and grinned. "You were staring," he added and she looked away uneasily while putting a hand through her hair. "I'm just joking, have a seat," he told them and Charley rolled his eyes as he made his way towards a chair. "Want a drink?"

Emma shook her head and smiled warmly. "No thanks, I don't drink."

She watched as he walked behind the counter. He smirked at Emma as he picked up a green bottle and she raised her eyebrows. "Looks like piss but I'm hooked," He said to her and she only smiled in response. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as that strange feeling was gone when he left her. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Peter asked the brunette seductively and she shook her head hiding her blush. He looked her up and down. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so," She answered with a smirk and he stared at her for a beat. Charley watched them from afar and she nodded towards the teen. "I'm going to have a seat."

She walked to sit in a chair next to Charley and watched as Peter came over while fixing his leather pants in the most inappropriate way. "Leather, it doesn't breathe, you know?" He told them and sat on the chair. "These fuckin' rashes are killing me..." He muttered cringing and Charley looked away getting uncomfortable. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "So..." He started as he was done 'fixing' himself and peeled off his fake beard. "I'm your expert, huh?" He finished and peeled off the mustache.

"Yeah, let's say I want to kill one, how would I do it?"

"Depends. You got fire, beheading," He answered and Emma looked down as she was in a trance. "Or go classic..." He said before saying the next sentence with her in unison, "Stab through the heart," Peter faced her surprised and started to gawk at her in a flirting way. "She gets it, why not ask her?" He teased and Charley glanced at Emma oddly. She looked over at him and he pointed towards Charley. "Are you guys related?"

"No, he's my neighbor."

"Ah, that's a relief," He replied and smirked at her. "Are you comfortable?" She just stared at him in a loss of words. "Not cold? Is the fire warm enough? Is it too hot? Want a drink?" Charley faced him getting annoyed by the sudden change of topic.

Emma nodded in response. "I'm-"

"Great, Ginger!" He shouted the second she nodded thinking she's wanting a drink. Charley covered his face in annoyance.

"No, no, I'm fine..."

Peter groaned and faced the door. "Never mind Ginger, get your lazy ass back in your room," Charley and Emma peered over seeing a dark haired woman stopping at the doorway then turn around with a huff. "Don't get bitchy with me for trying to get a beautiful woman comfortable!"

The brunette blushed as she put a hand through her long hair and looked towards the floor while smiling sweetly. "You're very charming, Mr. Vincent."

He smirked at her and the teenager faced the man. "Could we get back on topic, my friend's missing and I think one of them took him!" The boy shouted in annoyance and Emma faced Charley alerted by his tone.

Peter glared at him for the use of his tone. "You little..." He started angrily and faced the brunette. She slightly glared at him. He contained himself for the woman's sake. "Fine, who's the guy?"

"Jerry. He lives next door to me."

"Jerry?"

"I know, horrible name, but it's no joke I printed up these photos and if you'll look at-"

"Ginger!" Peter called as he stood and Charley stood up afterwards. "You are a nut job. Ginger!"

"No, I know how all this sounds, if you'll just look at these pictures!" The teenager stated and sat the picture on a table.

Emma noticed Ginger beside the boy. "Get this loser out of my sight," He ordered his assistant and she pulled Charley by the arm. Peter saw the brunette standing from the chair and before she left, he grabbed her arm. "That neighbor of yours," he started watching the boy get escorted out. "Is a handful, I would keep an eye out," Charley stopped and faced Emma. He watched as the brunette stared at Peter in a trance. "I need five minutes with you," He told her and glared at the teenager. "But you get out of my fucking house!"

"Wait in the car, Charley, this might be a while." She said to the boy who nodded and went out.

"Don't get me wrong," Peter started and she faced him. "You're very beautiful; might I have your name?"

"It's Emma," She replied and smiled at him. "Emma Blake," He stared at her in thought and looked to be thinking about the name. She looked over at the werewolf models and back at him. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with the werewolves?" She asked and looked over at the model again. "I've never seen anyone into such predators."

"Predators?" He asked angrily and she jumped slightly at his sudden tone. "Do you know anything about werewolves?" He asked her irritably and she faced him blankly. "Not all werewolves are predators, this one specific wolf saved my life from death, not purposely, accidental, I don't care but I don't want you or anyone calling them beasts!"

Emma faced him in shock and looked over towards the werewolf poster. "You worship this wolf?" She asked and scratched her head curiously. She looked back over at Peter who was grasping his face and pursed her lips.

"Look…" He started after calming down and looked up at her calmly. "I'm sorry, I had a bad day, one of my actresses just insulted me and my show went to shit," he told her sincerely and she nodded at him. "Most of them said the exact same thing you did and I had enough with them."

"It's ok," Emma replied and smiled warmly. She faltered and looked towards the werewolf model in thought. "How did he save you?"

"I went through this my whole life," he responded flustered and she faced him curiously. "I'm fucking tired of saying the whole story from start to finish," he added and went over towards the counter. "All I have to say is one specific vampire ruined my life," The brunette's eyes went wide at that. "And that werewolf saved my life and, as crazy as this sounds, I want to find some way to find that wolf."

"I um…" She stuttered and looked down shyly. "I hate to break it to you, but even though he saved your life, I think he's so hard to find on purpose because he moved on."

"Uh huh," He replied in disbelief and turned to her after grabbing a bottle. "How do you know that?"

"I know about werewolves," she responded and backed towards the door. He watched her suspiciously with a slight nod. "I'm sorry to hear what happened to you and your parents, and-"

"Wait," He said and went to her with a strange look. "I never told you what happened to my parents."

"Oh?" She asked and shrugged. "I assumed," she stated and smiled at him. "Excuse me, I must get back to Charley, he has school and stuff," She shrugged at him and smiled as she turned for the door. "Nice meeting you, Peter."

**~Later~**

Later at night, the teen hurried upstairs and went into his room. He sat on his bed and took out her journal to continue reading it. _I have to continue to read and look for good information about vampires._ He glanced up at his door and listened to Emma's footsteps towards her room, he lowered the journal making sure she wouldn't catch him snooping.

After a while of silence, Charley looked down at the journal and spotted a few drawings of a dagger and other object that's significant to what he's about to read, then noticed the handwriting changed from scribbled to neat. As he read he saw everything play out in his head once again.

_Journal..._

_Colby grabbed Emma's wrist and gripped his journal as they ran out of their room. "Keep close to me," He ordered and ran through the hallway. "The vampire might be…" He stopped and stopped as he saw the vampire pinning Conan to the wall. The werewolf kept snapping his jaw at the man and growled but stopped seeing his kids watching. Emma gasped horridly seeing a dead wolf lying on the ground behind them. Colby growled lightly and clenched his fists that tightened around his sister's wrist._

_The vampire faced them and his lips curled into the most evil smile when he spotted Emma. "There she is," He said and chuckled. "The little beauty finally showed up," Colby swung her behind him and glared at the man. "Want to see your family die?" He asked darkly and smirked. Conan growled menacingly at him and the vampire put his silver dagger through their father's chest. He howled in pain and felt the dagger digging down his stomach until he became lifeless. "You have nobody to protect you now, Em," Emma shuddered seeing her father fall to his death and the vampire revealed the dagger to her. "I found this somewhere; it became very useful to me, to kill until I have what's rightfully mine."_

_"You won't lay a hand on her," Colby told him darkly and felt his pulse rising out of his protectiveness. "I won't let you hurt my sister!" He shouted and released both her hand and the journal. His body twisted from his anger and grasped his head in pain. "You will not take her from me," He murmured and growled as he started to tremble. He faced his sister and she frowned at him while backing away. "Get out of here, Em." She shook her head and he turned into one of the werewolves before running towards the vampire uncontrollably. The man whacked him and he flew towards the wall._

_"Colby!" She shouted trembling in fright and the vampire smiled while approaching her slowly. She backed up from him and stopped against the wall. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" The man stalked towards her and chuckled evilly_

**~Back to Charley~**

Charley stopped reading and looked up seeing his door opening. He swiftly hid the journal and saw Emma walking in. "Hey Charley," She greeted and smiled. "Peter called back and he wants us there now." He nodded and she walked out of his room. He nodded and stood up before putting the journal in his pocket.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? What's with Emma's strange behavior? Please Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	11. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block and I just decided to keep this chapter the same with its original one. Feel free to help me out if something doesn't make sense or just review commenting on what you read.**

**Anyways thanks for the people who gave me splended reviews and favoriting this.**

**For the one who asked "What would Jerry want from Emma?" That question will be answered later in this story, if it's still not clear by the end of the story, I'll clarify for you in the author's note or somehow. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_After hearing tons of screaming, Eve entered the guest room and glanced around for any invaders. She stopped only seeing Peter tossing and turning on his bed. She clutched her chest and sighed in relief. She'd thought a vampire gotten to him but he was only dreaming. The blonde sauntered over towards the distressed kid and put a hand on his warm forehead. The kid bolted awake with a scream and looked over at the woman trembling in fear. Eve sat quietly on the bed and faced him. "I…" The teen started towards the woman. "I had a nightmare," She nodded solemnly and kept her gaze on the fifteen year old. "Can't get my mind off of the attack," Peter added and looked into her blue eyes. "I know the werewolf didn't rescue me on purpose," he said to the woman and she opened her mouth slightly. "And he still took me in…" He added and looked away in thought. "I want to know why."_

_Eve rubbed her cold arm and pursed her lips in thought on how to answer. "Well," she started and thought back about their last encounter with the werewolf. "I've never seen that wolf help any innocents, it's like he marked you as his favorite human," She told the kid and hummed to herself. Peter looked up at her from that comment. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes tiredly. "Ok Peter, don't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you," she started and looked back at the door, making sure the wolf wasn't listening in. "You and the wolf had the same terrible fate," She told him and he looked shocked. "Human form, I mean," she corrected and cleared her throat. "Jerry, the vampire that murdered your folks, killed her family as well."_

_"All of them?" He asked and she nodded. "When was that?"_

_"Five years ago, lad," she answered and he looked away from the woman sadly. "He's been chasing down Jerry for a very long time and finally found him inside your home," she added and sighed. "She's been lonely ever since, until she found you, sees herself inside you, Pete."_

_The teenager perked up and faced Eve in question. "She? Do you mean the wolf?" He asked and the woman froze for a second in thought. She smiled at him and pushed him down towards the pillow. He watched as she stood and walked towards the door. "Why won't she show her human form to me?"_

_Eve stopped at the door and gripped the doorframe while processing what the teen asked. She looked down at the wooden floor and put a hand through her curly hair. "She's…" The woman started and turned towards the boy staring at her. "She's shy, love," she added and smiled with a shrug. "Let's just say she never made any 'boy' friends."_

_The kid almost laughed at that but smiled instead. "She sees me as a friend?" He asked hopefully and the woman shrugged. "Wait, how do you know all this? What is she to you?"_

_Eve turned towards the door. "I'm a close friend to her family," she responded and smiled. "The only one left to look after her," she added and turned back to the teen. "Go back to sleep, I'm sure she'll be back again."_

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter, I just need to get this out of the way and the next chapter will be longer. Eve will be an important character in the sequel, which I'm still working on, that's why I put this up so you'll get to know a little more about her. The next chapter will be up today just to make up for the shortness of this one. Any questions about this? Plus I might add a little more to this later.**


	12. Emma's Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block and I just decided to keep this chapter the same with its original one. Feel free to help me out if something doesn't make sense or just review commenting on what you read.**

**Anyways thanks for the people who gave me splended reviews and favoriting this.**

**Oh man, I knew I said I was going to post this last night but ugh, my apologies; to tell you one thing I know this chapter will be better than the last one, hopefully.**

**Oh and thanks for the last nice review for my last short chapter that I wasn't expecting to get. If you guys have accounts or names besides 'guest' I would thank you all properly. It meant sooooo much to me reading those reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Charley and Emma once again walked into the penthouse. Peter noticed them and smirked at the brunette before facing the teenager. "I'll tell you what I know, but that's it. Don't expect me to join your Scooby gang, I found the origin of that insignia you showed me. It's a species that originated Mediterranean. They nest in the earth. They kill slowly, keeps their victims alive for days."

"They turn all of them?" Charley asked and Emma sat on the chair next to him.

"Well, it's a strong breed, the only thing that can take them down is a really strong army of werewolves," He replied and Charley thought about Emma's journal as soon as he said that. Maybe he'll know about her journal if he shows it to him. The woman rubbed her head after feeling a headache and started to groan in annoyance. "Something wrong?" He asked the brunette worriedly and she grasped her stomach.

"Where's your bathroom?" She asked and he pointed towards the said room. She stood up and walked towards it as her face was getting warm. "I'll be back, guys." Charley watched her curiously and as soon as she's out of earshot. He took the journal out of his pocket and handed it over towards Peter, he looked down at it gracelessly.

"What's this?"

"Emma's journal," Charley responded quietly and saw him staring at the teen oddly. "It was her brother's, but I've been reading though it and it has a lot of pictures of strange things that you might know about," He told him and caught note of Peter rolling his eyes in disbelief. "It mentions actual werewolves."

At that he looked over at the teen and down at the tattered journal. "Werewolves?" He asked incredulously and the teen nodded. He snatched the journal out of his hand and looked through it. He flipped a few pages and recognized a picture of the insignia, he grimaced at the sight of dried blood drops. "You said this was Emma's?" He asked the teen in alarm and turned a few pages.

"Her brother's," Charley responded and shrugged as he leaned forward a bit. "There's something I don't understand, was Colby a werewolf?" He asked and Peter shook his head in thought as he skimmed through her journal. He looked up at the cardboard cutout of the werewolf and was suddenly lost in memory "Is he really related to Emma, because Colby seemed really protective of her, like she couldn't fend for herself."

"Protective…" Peter muttered still in a trance and put a hand through his hair. "A protective werewolf?" He asked himself and idly looked down towards the journal which was on a random page; he saw a glimpse of his own name. "I think I know a defensive werewolf when I was your age." Charley stared at the man oddly and watched as he was reading a passage where his name was written.

_Journal..._

_Peter stood out on the patio and leaned against the wooden pole while drinking. He drunkenly looked up towards the stars fading away from the sun and dropped the empty bottle making it shatter. "Ah fuck this," He groaned seeing broken glass and turned towards the door but stopped seeing the vampire blocking his way in ignoring the time of day. He gasped and made a move to run but he pinned the teen against the pole. "Let me fucking go!"_

_"Go ahead and scream," the man teased and smiled as his hand cupped the boy's chin. "Nobody will hear you," He added teasingly and the teenager smacked his hand away shakily. "Have you ever told yourself not to trust any predators?" He asked and smiled after scenting the teen. "Where is your friend now?" Peter shuddered as the vampire grew fangs before leaning in towards his neck. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to taste you?"_

_"Let go…" The teen begged sheepishly and closed his eyes tightly. "Of me," He finished and felt his hot breath on his neck. Peter braced himself and waited for an impact. He heard faint rapid footsteps heading their way and opened his eyes towards the noise. The werewolf roared and continued running towards the vampire. The man looked over at the wolf and hissed before getting tackled. Peter stood in shock at what almost happened and stumbled back into the house. He looked up at the sky and saw it was almost morning. If it hurries the vampire would turn to ash. He looked down seeing the werewolf stabbed in the stomach and ran off to find shelter. The wolf grasped his stomach and fell in the middle of the street. "No!"_

**~Back in reality~**

Charley watched as Peter looked away from the journal and closed it swiftly while handing it back to the teen. "Get this thing out of my sight," He ordered him as the journal was filled with horrible memories and objects he wants to forget about. "Take it from me," He added and Charley took it from him with many thoughts going in his head. They heard ringing and Peter groaned as he presses a button. "What?"

"Delivery. Guy says you need to sign something." Arthur told him through the intercom.

"Send him up," Peter responded in annoyance and faced Charley. "Does Emma know you have that?" The boy shook his head. "So you stole her journal and read through it, are you out of your fucking mind?"

"I was curious," He replied sheepishly and shrugged. "Do you know anything about the werewolves? What do they like and their weakness?"

"They like human flesh as much as vampires do, they're monsters," Peter told him and leaned back in his seat while drinking from his cup. "Weaknesses are silver; they die as soon as silver weapons are pierced through them…" He said and looked off in a trance. "But this one werewolf was different."

Charley nodded slowly trying to follow and realized something. He looked out the window seeing it was nighttime. "Wait! Can you get deliveries this late?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"It's too late to get deliveries!" He shouted and faced the door nervously. "Plus you said they could get in, that's an-"

"Invitation, Charley?" A dark voice asked and the teen looked over seeing Jerry walking in. Peter stood up alarmed at the sight of the familiar man and Charley stood from his chair slowly. "I thought I scented a woman in here," The vampire told them and smirked evilly. Emma walked out of the bathroom and stopped in her tracks behind him. "Instead I see two people right in front of me."

He faced the teenager and went to him rapidly. Peter bolted for a room and Emma ran towards the vampire at amazing lightning speed. She hopped on his back and started to attack him. Charley watched in fright and backed away when he saw something wrong.

Jerry whipped around and grabbed her shoulder with a alarming smile. "Emma," He called and backed her towards the wall. "I thought I saw you coming here," he said and she glared at him warningly. Charley looked around the pent house and spotted an axe. He ran for it. "I know why you moved in, Em," he told her and she felt her fury from the pit of her stomach. "I even know what'll trigger your inner fury, catch my meaning?"

Emma glared and looked away as her vision went blurry. "No." She begged quietly.

"What if I made you kill your beloved Peter?" Jerry asked quietly while caressing Emma's face. Emma's eyes went wide and faced him wildly.

_Beloved?_ She thought and glared venomously at the vampire. She doesn't think of Peter like that. Surely she felt weird around him but that shouldn't be love. Well maybe she likes him a little. "You wouldn't dare," She choked out angrily and saw Charley behind the vampire raising the axe. He swung it down on Jerry and he let out an inhuman scream. Emma fell towards the ground gasping for air. She felt herself getting lifted up and turned seeing Peter holding her. "What're you-"

"I'm helping you," He told her and dragged her to a room hurriedly. "Come on!"

"No," She said pulling her hand away and twirled towards the teenager running away from Jerry. "Charley needs help," He grabbed her firmly and pulled her towards the small room. "He's going to die without me," She told him while trying to shake him off and he gently pushed her inside. "Peter!"

He quickly closed the door and faced Emma grasping her face. "You could die out there," he told her and went to her carefully. "If I see you die then I'll…" He stopped himself and the brunette looked up at him remorsefully. "I'll regret it, I'm done seeing people die in my sight." She looked away and sniffed while wiping away her tears.

"He's my responsibility; if he get's hurt then it's my fault," That was all she could say and looked down feeling more tears. He faced her in pity and touched her arm. She flinched at the touch and moved away from him. "Get away from me!" She shouted angrily and he stood in shock at the outburst. She backed away into the corner and wailed as soon as she leaned against it.

He watched as she cried for a minute. For some reason, he had a strange feeling like he known the woman since he was a child and somehow wanted to comfort her. He walked to her cautiously.

The woman sensed him next to her and stopped sobbing as she froze in her place. She felt him turning her around and embraced her comfortingly. She restrained herself from fighting him off. The brunette narrowed her eyes as she felt her stomach giving off a new feeling she never felt before. Her arms wrapped hesitantly around him. Feeling a strange awkwardness, she pushed him away and stared at him oddly. "I'm sorry," he told her and noticed her confused expression. "I thought you needed some…" He paused as he tried to think of a word. "You know," Emma nodded at a loss of words and leaned back on the wall. "Want to accompany me for a drink?"

The brunette smiled and shrugged. "I don't drink, but I'll still come with you," she replied shyly and saw him smile. Peter turned around towards the door and she grasped her face in annoyance with herself. _Why did I push him off?_ She thought and sighed lightly before following him. _What is this strange feeling?_ She wondered while rubbing her arm and looked towards the big glass windows. _I've never felt this way before._ She went towards the window and the weird feeling within her subsided a bit but it was still there. _Come on, Emma, get your head back in the game; speak to him!_ The voice inside her head screamed and Emma turned towards Peter. "Oh and uh…" She started and he twirled towards her from the counter. _Crap, I never thought this through, what do I say? _She thought as she still faced him and he looked at her in question. "Thanks for saving me." _Well, it's something._

He nodded and smirked at her. "I'll be right back; I have a bottle in my room." Emma watched as he left and looked out the window. She looked down into the dark street. She still felt bad about not helping Charley out. The brunette idly looked up towards the stars and her emerald eyes met the bright full moon. Her breath got caught in her throat at the sight and felt her skin getting warm.

The woman gasped as she collapsed into the window and held herself up as she felt her muscles aching. "Oh no," she muttered and yelped out while feeling a sharp pain at the tip of her fingers. Her body suddenly twisted in agony.

"Sorry I took so long," Peter teased as he walked out of his room wearing new clothing and smirked as he opened a green bottle in his hand. "I couldn't find where I put..." He stopped abruptly seeing Emma's body transforming and saw that brown fur swallowed her hands and arms already. He dropped the bottle in utter shock. "Holy fuck."

After hearing the glass shatter, Emma looked over almost truly turned and cringed in pain as her bones were stretching out. "Peter," She started shakily and her teeth grew out to a point. "Run." She warned and fell to her knees while grasping her face.

Peter took a step away from her and stopped seeing a werewolf in her position grasping its face. The wolf looked up at him and growled. He spotted her green eyes and then it changed to black. "Oh shit," He muttered before the wolf roared and stood up as she revealed her fangs. He looked over at the identical werewolf model and stared back at the brown wolf. "Emma," He started in realization and the werewolf took a step towards him menacingly. "You're the one who rescued me."

The werewolf tilted her head and observed the man that remained standing as if trying not to act like a threat. The wolf's dark eyes examined him and her snout twitched as if she was sniffing her surroundings.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked the brown wolf and she began stalking towards him. "Twenty years ago, you saved my ass from a fucking vampire," he told her and retreated slowly. "What was his fucking name?" He asked himself and saw hunger in her eyes. "Jerry! You saved me from Jerry!"

Emma stopped in her tracks and groaned in anger at the name. She leaned her head forward and started sniffing him. He remained still once again and let the wolf smell hoping not to be a threat; any slight movement would alert the werewolf to strike. She pulled her head back alerted and her eyes widen in realization.

Seeing her reaction, Peter nodded at her and slowly reached for her chest. The werewolf tensed and moved away with a snarl making him stop. "It's ok," He told her and reached for her again. "I just want to..." He stopped as soon as his hand was touching her rough fur and stroked it for examination. "Holy fu- does it hurt?" He asked meaning the fur growing out of her skin.

The werewolf nodded slowly and looked away in shame. Her pointy ears perked up when she heard someone burst through the door. "Holy shit!" A familiar voice cried and Peter looked over towards Charley alerted before getting smacked away by a roaring Emma. "It's a werewolf!"

The werewolf leaped towards the wall and perched on it as she roared at them once again. Charley ran towards Peter and helped him get up hurriedly. The man shoved him off angrily and the teen stared incredulously. "You scared her, you fucking nut."

They turned towards the rampaging wolf and the boy faced the door. "This way!" He ordered and they fled towards the door. The werewolf snarled and dashed to it before blocking their way. They skid to a halt. "Are werewolves easy to kill?"

Peter turned towards the boy from the question and felt like someone stabbed a knife through his heart. "Kill her?" He asked the teen and Charley faced him oddly. "I won't kill her," He said loudly and turned back towards the beast that observed them hungrily. They backed away from the approaching wolf. "Reasoning with her would be a better choice, werewolves can be reasoned with."

Charley looked at him with the odd look again and remembered something. The teenager looked towards the werewolf model and saw how it resembled the werewolf. "Oh."

"Emma..." Peter started and the boy faced the wolf in shock. "Stop what you're doing."

The brown wolf roared at him and they stood quivering in fear. She finally stopped roaring. "That worked," Charley muttered and Peter glared at him. Emma made a move to pounce and the teen gasped. "Watch out!"

They moved out of the way in unison and ended up on opposite sides of the wolf; Peter on her left and Charley at her right. The werewolf looked towards her left side, seeing the man backing up in fear, and her right side, seeing the teenager having a frightful look. "Whatever you do," Peter said loudly towards the boy and the wolf faced him growling. "Don't hurt her; we have to lure Emma out and make her gain better control."

"What?" The teen asked incredulously and the werewolf turned towards him menacingly like she has chosen her target. "Are you crazy? What if it won't listen? What if it's too hungry to even remember?"

"She's not an IT!" He shouted in anger and the wolf stopped walking. "She's a person like me and you!" Charley gazed at Emma and noticed her black eyes were staring into space. "She saved my ass once and I'm going to save hers, no matter what the cause is."

The wolf tilted her head and looked down towards the ground as her fury was slowly fading. Her nose twitched smelling the people in the room and she wanted to feed on them bad. An evil chuckle was heard at the door and the three faced the source seeing Jerry. "I hope you enjoy housing a killer," he teased and faced Peter like it was directed at him. "That beast has been slaying innocents ever since it rescued you," The wolf growled at him and turned her whole body towards the vampire. "Now you know what she truly is, you know she could kill you by my say so," he added and the wolf glared murderously at him. "Isn't that right, Emma, I know a lot of ways to trigger your inner beast."

The wolf snarled. "You don't know anything of me."

The vampire smiled at her comment. "Of course I do, Em," He responded and heard the wolf's growl from the unwelcomed name. "I know a lot about you," He added and walked slowly towards them. "Your weakness, your family, your interests," Charley took a step back when Jerry was inches from him. "Who you love." He finished darkly while facing Peter.

The wolf looked down in shame or embarrassment. _There's that word again; Love._ She thought and growled in annoyance. He glanced at her in disbelief and glared at Jerry warningly.

"Don't deny your feelings," Jerry ordered and lifted her snout. "You were practically in love with the man ever since you saved him," He said and Emma moved her head away from him in anger. The vampire faced Peter knowingly. "And you feel the same way, just because she rescued you," he added and the wolf faltered while looking down. "Is that the only reason?"

"Fuck…" He started darkly and his glared deepened. "…You."

The werewolf whimpered and looked down. "If that's the case," The vampire started and grabbed Emma's shoulders firmly. The wolf's pained eyes stared in his dark ones. "I'll be taking you back with me, just know that nobody loves you the way you are…" He started and smiled evilly. "A monster."

"Let her go!" Peter shouted and Emma turned towards him while he went for the vampire angrily. The wolf growled and held her arm out in front of him; stopping him in his tracks. From out of protection or just doesn't want to deal with him anymore. She gave him a death glare and faced Jerry while calming her expression. She nodded and surprisingly went with the vampire. "Emma…" He called and the werewolf stopped at the door. "That's not true, don't listen to whatever he said," He began and the wolf turned towards Peter with a glare. "I do love you!"

The werewolf groaned and shook her head sadly. "I'm a monster." She solemnly said and whimpered while looking away from his hurt look.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, how's this chapter? What do you like about it? Any questions? I tried to make her feelings obvious but it was a little difficult for some reason. **


	13. Incredible Bond

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block and I just decided to keep this chapter the same with its original one. Feel free to help me out if something doesn't make sense or just review commenting on what you read.**

**Anyways thanks for the people who gave me splended reviews and favoriting this.**

**Oh man, I knew I said I was going to post this last night but ugh, my apologies; to tell you one thing I know this chapter will be better than the last one, hopefully.**

**Oh and thanks for the last nice review for my last short chapter that I wasn't expecting to get. If you guys have accounts or names besides 'guest' I would thank you all properly. It meant sooooo much to me reading those reviews.**

**Happy New Year everybody!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_Sunrise hit the same street that the werewolf was lying on. Her breathe was raspy and her whole bones ached as she felt them changing. She spotted the teenager running over to her and stopped as he observed the weak wolf looking up at him. From the sunlight, Peter could easily see what the wolf really looked like from his angle. She's a bit smaller than the other werewolves he seen in books, like if she was just a mere child his age. Her glossy dark eyes stared up at him and were slightly closing as her energy was being sapped from the effect of the gash on her stomach. Her whole body suddenly had less fur and her bushy tail was getting smaller._

_She was turning back into a human._

_The teenager kneeled next to her human form and slowly reached for her shoulder. He heard a groan from her sleeping form and he gently rolled her onto her back. He nearly gasped seeing blood on her stomach and stared at the girl's face hurriedly. "Hey, wake up," He muttered while tapping her face and faltered seeing it fall to the side limply. Her short brown hair lightly covered the side of her face. The teen looked down at her and carefully lifted her. _

_After practically carrying her inside the house, Peter tiredly fell to his knees after closing the door with his foot and started to get weak from carrying a surprising heavy girl; probably a werewolf tradition. "Eve!" He called and heard fast footsteps from above. "Eve, I need help!" He looked down at the girl and felt her shaking breathing patterns. The girl lightly stirred in his hold and opened her emerald eyes to face his. "Hang in there." He whispered soothingly and saw her eyes slowly closing again._

_"What's the ruckus, love?" Eve asked urgently as she ran downstairs and screamed after seeing the limp girl in his arms. She raced over and picked up the girl from his hold. The blond carried the girl to the couch and sat her down. "Come on, sweetie," She whispered and felt her sweaty forehead. Peter got up after catching his breath and walked over towards them. "Stay with me," she begged and her hands trailed towards her stomach. The teenager winced when her hand landed on the leaking blood. After her hand touched blood, she lifted her finger towards her nose to smell it. She pursed her lips and lowered her finger towards her mouth to lick it. "The blood's cold, the blood's cold," she muttered sadly and ran towards the fridge. "She got stabbed by silver."_

_Peter sat on the table in front of her and looked down at the dying girl worriedly. Even though he doesn't know the girl that well, he felt responsible for what happened to her and somehow he cares about her. After all, she was the one who rescued him from a vampire attack and he's alive just because of her; he fully appreciates it even if it was an accidental rescue. He looked over seeing the woman hurry back with a bottle of horrible blood, which causes him to grimace every time. She kneeled next to her and grabbed the girl's hand. The weak child felt her cold hands and opened her eyes seeing the bottle being place in her hand._

_Eve helped the girl lift the bottle towards her mouth and watched her drink what was in it. The woman moved her free hand towards the bottom of her shirt and lifted it half way past her stomach; seeing the nasty gash. Peter blushed and looked away uncomfortably from her. He put a hand through his hair and slyly looked over seeing Eve washing the blood from the cut. As the girl was halfway done with her drink, she lowered her hand and the blond had to lift the glass for her. "All of it, love, you have to drink all of it."_

_The teenager watched sheepishly and looked down at the wound seeing it magically healing. When she was done, Eve took the bottle away and placed it on the table. The girl just slept peacefully and the woman sighed worriedly while cleaning the blood from her belly wound. The gash was still healing but the girl still looked to be in a painful state. Peter faced the woman curiously and wondered about how she knew so much about werewolves. "Will she be ok?" He asked her and the woman faced her silently. She looked back at her job and gently scrubbed her body clean._

_"She'll be fine," she answered and stopped as she saw the wound was almost healed; she pulled her shirt back down. "You saved her just on time," she added and stood up while looking at the teen. "Any longer and she wouldn't be here," she told him and touched his shoulder. "Thanks for saving her, love." He nodded and she went towards the kitchen._

_Peter looked at the girl and saw her stirring in her sleep. He leaned closer towards her and reached for her face. He wondered if werewolves feel different as humans. His landed on her cheek and was shocked to feel how soft she was; then again he was expecting it. His thumb began to stroke her left cheek and felt how warm she was. The girl stirred under his touch and opened her pretty green eyes. He gazed at her eyes and was captivated by the sheer beauty of the girl. She stared at him tiredly and felt his touch on her real skin for the very first time. "Are you ok?"_

_The girl opened her mouth to speak but was cutoff by the touch on her face. She wrinkled her eyebrows as she felt a strange tingling sensation inside her stomach. Being curious, she looked towards his hand and hesitantly touched it with her right hand. He watched her peculiarly and felt her soft warm hand at the back of his. Without thinking, he grabbed the same hand with his other and she just stared at him. "Did you save me?" She asked and he smiled._

_"Yeah, I did," He replied and saw her lips curling into a smile. "Repaying what you did for me," he added and she furrowed her eyebrows. "You saved my life."_

_She faltered and inhaled through her nose. Her green eyes went wide and faced him in shock. "I did, didn't I?" She muttered and retrieved her hand from his hands. "I thought you looked familiar," she stated and clenched her hand. "Your scent," she started and looked away. "I don't know, there's something about it that drives me crazy," She added dramatically and faced him. "Peter…" She called quietly and reached for his face tentatively. She touched the side of his face caringly. "I'm sorry I didn't save your parents."_

_Before he could touch her hand for reassurance, Eve appeared next to them and the girl retrieved her hand bashfully. "That's sweet, dear," She stated and smiled while handing her a water bottle. "Take this, it'll help relax you," she added and the child took the bottle from her tiredly. Peter watched the girl open the cap and felt Eve's hand on his shoulder. "Pete, love, can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" The teen nodded and followed the woman in the room. "Ok, I saw what happened in there and I know your hidden feeling for her," she started and turned towards the teenager. "I have to warn you, even as a human she can be dangerous, her anger is uncontrollable, when she rages she turns into a werewolf."_

_"That's ok; I don't care what she is."_

_"That's good, that's really good," Eve grabbed his shoulder and looked at him sternly. "I just want to make sure because if you are going to be friends with Emma," she started and he looked up at her in question. "Go easy on her, like I said, she never, ever experienced having boyfriends," the teen suppressed a snicker and looked down while nodding. "I'm serious; I don't want you nor Emma getting hurt," she stated and he looked up at her. "In the future if you see her having trouble with her inner spirit," She said and handed him a bottle. "Feed her this, it tastes better when she's a wolf but if she's human make sure she drinks the whole bottle."_


	14. The Surprise Visitor

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read**

**A/N: Feel free to help me out if something doesn't make sense or just review commenting on what you read.**

**Anyways thanks for the people who gave me splendid reviews and favoriting this.**

**Oh and thanks for the last nice review for my last short chapter that I wasn't expecting to get. If you guys have accounts or names besides 'guest' I would thank you all properly. It meant sooooo much to me reading those reviews.**

**tuttycute: Thanks so much for your review, I really appreciate your support :)**

* * *

Charley looked through the display cases around the penthouse. He saw different weaponry and a couple large books of unusual monsters. A few of the guns looked extremely useful to strike a vampire but he doesn't trust if they work or not. He glanced back to check on Peter, who was still drinking his sorrows away while sitting on a chair. He kept muttering to himself and covered his face in regret. "I blew it, I should've stopped her," he said in an under tone and gripped his bottle in his free hand. Charley looked away from him and sighed while looking among the weapons that were displayed on the walls. "If I wasn't such a fucking coward I would've held on to her," he muttered and rubbed his face. "Goddamn bastard."

Charley turned towards him and went towards a chair that was next to him. "Knock it off," he ordered sternly and Peter looked up at him blankly. "You can still save her," the teen added angrily and pointed at his bottle. "Put that thing away, get up, arm up and let's get going."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He responded in annoyance and Charley lowered his hand as he glared at him. "Emma hates me right now, she fell for his mind games and that monster took her away from me," he added and got up out of his chair. "I'm done, I'm finished, I give up, that fucker wins," he said and went towards the counter for a drink. Charley watched him in pity and grasped his face getting frustrated with his childish actions. Peter got out another bottle and tried to get it open. While the teen's face was covered, Charley heard a glass shatter and he looked up seeing the man slamming the bottle down on the table from anger. "Fuck!" He screamed while throwing what's left of the bottle at the glasses behind him and slumped over the table with his head hanging down. "Did you see the look she gave me?"

The teenager stared at the miserable Peter and felt bad for him. Charley remained on the chair and looked down in thought. He remembered the whole ordeal when Emma went with Jerry. He's guessing the woman went with the hateful vampire so he and Peter could be safe or she could've gone away because she gave up. Charley knew it's the former but he knows Peter's thinking it's the latter. The teenager stood up from the oversized chair and went up towards the counter. "Peter…" He started and saw him remaining in his slumped position. "Emma went away to keep the both of us safe," he told him and leaned on the table. "She didn't leave because she's done with you."

"How would you know that?" He asked the teen darkly and glared up at him. "You didn't see what I saw, she gave me an angered look, the look like she…" he stopped himself and looked down at the ground again. "Despise me."

Charley shook his head and rolled his eyes. "And you're giving up on her because of a lie Jerry told?" A female voice asked from behind them and the teen twirled around towards the source while Peter lifted his head. "Emma could be in danger and you're staying here drinking up your sorrows," the blond added and pulled down her black shades revealing blue eyes. "She's the girl you love, Pete, and she loves you."

"Who the fuck are you?" Peter asked her and the blonde hair woman removed her shades. She tilted her head and put a hand on her hip. He stared at her and squinted while leaning over the counter a bit.

"You remembered a werewolf and you don't remember me, love?" She asked and went further towards them. She stopped at a place where the camera was on her and smiled at the man. "My, you grown into a handsome man, haven't you?" She asked and tilted her head once more.

"Eve?" He asked in disbelief and looked her over in shock. "Wow, you didn't age since I last saw you," He added and Charley faced him oddly. "What are you doing here?" He asked and the woman smiled at his rambling. "Wait, no, how did you find me?"

"I've been watching you, love," she replied simply and Charley absently turned towards the monitor. "You and Emma both," She added and crossed her arms. "I came here to make sure you bring back Emma safe and sound," she continued and sighed sadly. "She deserves you, Peter, I could help you slay Jerry and bring her back, and she'll be all yours."

Charley's breath hitched in his throat and reached for Peter's arm. He followed the teen's gaze towards the monitor and looked towards Eve frowning at him. Charley ran behind the counter and Peter backed away in fright. "You're a-"

"Vampire, sweetie," she interrupted simply and shook her head at them. "Been one since you were a child," She added and they faced her suspiciously. "Don't be so scared of me, I'm not like those other vampires, I've learned to control my blood lust so it's alright."

"I was housed by a fucking vampire," Peter muttered in disgust and grasped his face with a groan. Eve went closer towards the table and Charley backed up from it as she leaned on it. He uncovered his face and noticed that the blond was closer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had an awful fate, love," she told him soothingly and he nodded slightly. "I wouldn't handle telling you anything about what I truly am," she added and looked down at Charley. "You must be Emma's neighbor," the teen only nodded. "Right, I heard about you," she told him and gasped when Peter angrily approached her with a cross extended. "Peter…"

"Don't say another goddamn word," he ordered and she backed away from him. "What is your history with Jerry?" He asked and backed her up slowly. She lightly hissed at the cross. "Answer me now," he ordered darkly and glared at the female vampire. She hesitated and looked up at him in fright. "Answer me!" He screamed and her back hit the wall. "Tell me your fucking history!"

Eve's blue eyes stared at the deadly looking cross and backed further into the wall while looking away from his angry glare. "He-" She whispered and he slammed her tighter against the wall with his free hand. She faced him in shock and saw a dark look in his eyes. She probably said that too low. "He's my ex," she told him and looked away in shame. He stared at her in shock while gripping the front of her blouse. "Boyfriend."

Peter relaxed the grip of the cross and released her shirt. He still stared at her with an unreadable expression and Eve faced him nodding. He lowered the cross slightly and saw her relax a bit. "Why do you care so much about us?" He asked a little calmer. "Who are you to Emma?"

"The last of her family," she answered sadly and looked down. "She's my niece, I'm Morgan's sister," she said and saw the silver cross in his hand. "I was turned by the very same vampire that murdered your family," She added and stared into his eyes. "He was my love before he betrayed me."

"Oh shit…" He muttered and stared at her blankly. He looked down at the cross and noticed she felt powerless against it. He looked up at her and hid it behind himself. "I'm-"

"Don't apologize, dear," she interrupted and smiled as her nerves settled. "You acted responsibly," She told him and saw his pained look. "You see, I'm a monster," Peter faltered after hearing that. He remembers Emma's last words before she walked out on him. It must run in the family. "I'll take my leave," She told him and turned towards the door. She faced Charley who looked more comfortable knowing she's on their side. "Don't forget to be packed with a lot of holy water, vampires are weak against those, fire, crosses and stakes," She told him and the teenager nodded. "Emma's only weak to silver weapons, be careful, dear."

Eve walked towards the door and Peter turned from the wall. "What does Jerry want with her?" He asked her after having a thought and the woman turned towards him.

"Her power," she replied solemnly and nodded. "He never told me, but I can sense that he loves her for only what she'll turn into," She added and notice his glare. "He's a sick bastard, I know."

"Is he planning on hurting her?"

"Well…" She started and looked around the room in thought. "Only her pride," she answered and he looked down while nodding. "Mind-games, love, he lured her away from you…" She stopped herself as she saw a hurt look in Peter's eyes. She smiled knowingly. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes," he answered and looked up at her with the same expression. She smiled slightly. He sauntered over towards her. "I love her no matter what she is; even if she's a killing machine, I don't care," he told her and her smile widened. "I will go over there, slay that fucker who stole her from me and take her back unharmed!" He shouted and turned towards Charley. "You hear me?" He asked the teen and he stared at Peter in question. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," he added and turned towards Eve who was smiling proudly at him. "Nothing or nobody's going to stop me."

The female vampire put her cold hand on his face and stroked his cheek with her pale thumb. "I'm so proud of you, Pete," she said and turned towards Charley. "You got yourself a qualified teammate right here," she told him and the teen nodded numbly while putting a hand through his hair. The blond faced Peter and lowered her hand. "I'm going back to check on Emma and let her know you guys are coming for her."


	15. No Hard Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read**

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

Emma stood in the middle of a dark room. She stared at the far wall and had a faraway look in her dark eyes. Ever since she rescued Peter all those years ago, everything went bad. She remembered her parents told her not to befriend any humans because werewolves are their enemies and should always hunt them instead; but Emma is different. She and Colby weren't born werewolves; they were accidently turned at a young age by their parents' rampage.

The werewolf looked down sadly at the memory and scratched her head. _Werewolves harm their loved ones without knowing about it._ She thought and closed her glossy eyes. _I murdered so many innocents and I couldn't even control it._ She grasped her forehead and grimaced at the thought of her victim terrorized face. _They're right; I shouldn't be in love with a human._ Emma sniffed and wiped a tear away from her eye. _Hell, he doesn't even love me for who I am._ "I'm a murderer." The werewolf muttered gravely.

_"Love is a disturbance."_ A monstrous voice in her head stated and she felt her ears wilt. _"Falling in love with a human will never turn out happy."_ The werewolf nodded in agreement and looked down sadly. _"Now look where we ended up, you should've let me take over."_

"I'm done with violence," She replied to her inner beast and shook her head. "I've killed so many humans, I've caused so much destruction," she added and closed her eyes tiredly. "And I can't even take it back."

_"You felt that way since you rescued a pesky human from death. You should've learned your lesson many years ago; marking a wretched boy you rescued from a vampire."_

"I don't want to speak of him," she muttered and turned towards the door idly. "I don't care what Jerry will do to me, I just want him to focus on whatever he's going to do enough to forget about the humans on this planet," she continued and walked towards a window that revealed the dark street. "He practically has his eyes on me since I was a child," she continued and glared at the streets. "That sick bastard."

_"Let me take over and you don't have to worry about living in regret."_

"No," she replied with a growl. "You're the killer not me," she told the voice and saw a random person walking the sidewalk all by herself. "I'm to blame for what you did in the past," she stated sternly and lifted her snout as a delicious aroma reached her wet nostrils. Emma sniffed the air and smelled the human walking by. She snarled hungrily. The wolf trembled and forced herself to look away. "No, no more humans."

The werewolf heard the door open and scented an evil energy enter the room. Emma didn't bother looking at who it was and stayed with her back towards the door. Jerry faced her and leaned against the doorframe. "You're not going to stay in here all night, are you?" The wolf groaned in response and narrowed her eyes. "You look hungry, Emma." he added and held up a green apple. She doesn't know if he's being sarcastic or actually caring for her. The vampire watched Emma's stubborn attitude and saw her waist moving from her breathing. He looked down at his apple and up towards the werewolf in thought.

Emma tilted her head in bewilderment and groaned in annoyance knowing he was still in the room with her. Her ears perked up and looked over faintly seeing the green apple rolling towards her. It stopped rolling when it tapped her foot. She aimed her snout towards it and sniffed it cautiously. _Is it poisoned?_ She wondered and looked back at Jerry curiously. He stood at his place and watched her blankly. Emma's not falling for his tricks so she growled warningly at him. He responded by holding his arms up simply and crossed them over his chest. She stopped growling suddenly and tilted her head. She eyed the apple on the ground.

"I know you scorn me, Em," he stated and Emma faced him suspiciously. "I'm just keeping my distance until you feel more comfortable." He told her and smirked at her. She glared and scratched her head in wonder if he's trying to trick her. He walked out of the room and she looked away towards the wall again.

"Mind games," she muttered to herself and her nose twitched from smelling different scents. "I don't know what he's doing but I'm not falling for it."

_"Vampires are crafty,"_ Her inner werewolf told her and her eyes darted towards the apple. She's feeling hungry all of a sudden; maybe eating food will distract her from her craving blood. _"I know what he's trying to do; he's trying to bond with you so you would like him."_

"Not going to happen," she responded and looked away from the apple. _It could be poisoned and he would pop in to snack on my corpse._ She sniffed again and her dark eyes looked down at the green apple. Emma turned her whole body towards the apple and picked it up with her large hand. She examined it closely and sniffed it for the thousands time. Sour and sweet just like an ordinary green apple. _Ah, what the hell._ She thought and took a big bite out of it.

_"A monster gave you an apple and you happily accept it?"_

The werewolf growled in annoyance and chewed on the apple. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about it. She swallowed and looked at what's left of the apple in her hand. She put the whole thing in her mouth and began munching on it. Her hunger subsided a bit after gulping it down but she still expects to drop dead any second. Emma slump her shoulders and waited for the supposed effect but furrowed her brows realizing nothing happened. _Ok, so it's an ordinary apple._

The door opened again and she groaned sensing the vampire again. "Hey, sweetie," A female voice greeted and Emma's ears perked up in shock. "I can see he's treating you well," She looked over seeing Eve and the blond smiled at her while approaching. "I'm awfully shocked he's not doing anything drastic."

"Aunt Eve," Emma said almost happily and went up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on my niece," She responded simply and smiled while stroking her fur on her arm. "Did Jerry touch you at all, love?" She asked curiously and the werewolf shook her head. "Ah," she muttered and put a hand to her chin in wonder. "That's weird," The vampire added and put a hand through her hair. "Anyways, I spoke with Charley and Peter," Emma's ears stood tall and tilted her head interested. "They're coming for you, love," The werewolf faced her in alarm. "They're going to rescue you."

"Really?" Emma asked happily and Eve smirked seeing her bushy tail slightly wag. "They're coming for me?"

"Yes, Em," The blond replied and nodded. "And must I add you're over thinking everything; Peter loves you, he always has, dear," she told her and put a hand on her niece's face. "Jerry tricked you so he can have you for himself."

Emma looked down in shame of thinking so wrongly of Peter. "I'm so relieved." She muttered happily and looked up at Eve with her now green eyes. The blonde backed away from her knowingly and saw Emma grasping her chest in pain. She felt her bones aching and her fangs growing back inside. The werewolf grasped her snout howling in pain and kneeled over feeling every enhance parts following the role of the fangs.

Eve stared worriedly at the werewolf and sighed intentionally seeing her human form hunched over in the same position. Emma looked up at her aunt and stood up. She looked down at her hands and wiggled her fingers. The vampire walked towards her gleefully and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you again, honey."

Emma wrapped her arms around her and smiled. She looked up to the door and saw Jerry peering in with an unreadable expression. She furrowed her brow and saw him walking out. _Curious, very curious._ She thought and shrugged off the feeling.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think on this one? Please review**


	16. Preparations

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read

A/N: I had major writer's block for this one, sorry guys. Thanks to a lot of you who made reviews and I'm really glad you're enjoying this story.

**Ashley: Thank you for your helpful reviews and I really, really appreciate you helping me out.**

**Lara F: Thanks for your comment and yes you got it right about the jealousy. Glad you're enjoying my story. :) Lastly yes, his "pet dog" is cute and dark lol.**

* * *

Charley sat on a couch and armed his crossbow with bolts on his lap. He figured the small arrows might not affect any vampires he might encounter so he placed different stakes next to the crossbow. Maybe arming a couple stakes inside the bow could help. The teenager picked up a wooden stake and examined it trying to figure out how he could do such a thing. He heard Peter walking out of his room and glanced up at him, then looked back down to his crossbow. Charley did a double take seeing him armed to the teeth and noticed several weapons were hidden under his leather jacket. The teen tried to hold back an amusing look but failed. "Let's go, I'm ready."

The teenager hesitated and looked down at his crossbow seeing it was the only weapon he has. Charley looked up at him. "Ok…" He finally managed to say and nodded slightly while looking him over. _Very smart._

"Wait a minute," he started and stared at Charley with an observing look. "You're not ready," he told the teen and Charley hesitated. "You talked me into getting ready and you're not even ready!"

"Yeah I am," he responded softly and stood up from the chair. He poised the crossbow and smirked sheepishly at Peter who examined him. "I got a weapon."

"Yes…" He responded and squinted in thought. "But that isn't going to kill the vampire," He approached the teenager and grabbed his shoulders firmly. He gently spun him to get a good look at his body. "You don't even have protection," he told him and released the boy who then rubbed his shoulders. "You need more guns."

"We're going to kill a vampire not fight in a war!"

"This vampire," Peter started in annoyance. "Is stronger then half the marines in a war," he added darkly and Charley nodded slowly as if understanding. "So we must have more guns and whatever that will kill a vampire," he added and the teen furrowed his brows in thought. Peter looked over at the weapons that were displayed and grabbed the teenager's arm. "This way."

"Do any of those guns work?"

"Of course they work," he replied offended and stopped Charley next to a wall with the most guns. The teenager watched him examine a few weapons before handing a couple of them to the boy. Charley looked at a shotgun in shock and flipped it over to closely observe the obscurity of it. "Careful," Peter warned and grabbed a hold of it to stop the teen. "It's powerful."

Charley nodded and looked down at himself. Surely he might need more than two guns to fight a vampire. "I think I get it," he responded and stared at Peter. "Mind if I pick out a couple more?" The teenager asked and he only walked away with a dismissive wave. Charley smirked taking that as an approval and looked among the wall.

Peter stopped at the window and peered out through the darkness. He would do anything to get Emma back and that includes slaying the thing he most fears. Thinking about it takes him back in his childhood where his horrible memories lie. He still thinks if the werewolf wasn't there to rescue him he wouldn't be alive. Hell, Emma didn't rescue him on purpose but he's still thankful for her.

Thinking about werewolves reminds Peter that they prowl at night. Emma could attack him in her werewolf form and couldn't even stop herself. But there was something that could regain her control, what was it? He grasped his forehead in thought trying to remember what it was. What was it that werewolves crave? He paused and remembered a memory he had.

_"In the future if you see her having trouble with her inner spirit," Eve said and handed Peter a small bottle of red liquid. "Feed her this, it tastes better when she's a wolf but if she's human make sure she drinks the whole bottle."_

"Oh yeah, of course," Peter muttered and went to the counter. It won't hurt to carry that small vial just incase something happens. He looked behind every bottle, every glass and inside every cupboard for the item. He would put it inside a fridge but someone would find it there. "Where the fuck are you?"

Charley walked towards Peter as he was fully equipped and stopped near the table hearing a lot of movement. "All right," The teenager started and looked down at himself. "I'm ready to go."

"Good for you," he responded sarcastically still looking for the bottle and the teen furrowed his brow at that. "Well, I'm not," he added and dug a little deeper inside a cupboard. "I can't find this vial I stored somewhere!" He finally popped up and made eye contact with the boy. "Whoa!" He shouted alerted before looking Charley up and down seeing he was looking far more prepared. He smirked approvingly at the teen. "That's more like it."

"Is it a small vial with blood in it?" Charley asked and looked towards a display case. "I think I saw it in there."

Peter stared at the boy in thought and made his way towards the case. He looked inside it seeing a large book and a glass bottle next to it. He opened the glass lid and picked up the bottle to closely examine it. The same bottle Eve gave him and he was glad he kept it from harm's way. He carefully stored it inside his coat and turned swiftly towards Charley. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I had a bad writer's block with this one. So I'm wondering if any of you helpful readers would give me ideas on what should happen. **

**Oh I do have plans on what's to come, I just need more ideas on what you all WANT me to add before or after my ideas. **

**Please help and review. It'll mean a lot to me. :)**


	17. Fury

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the unfamiliar names you just read

**A/N: I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story. Thanks for the great reviews**

**Amber: Thanks for your reviews on a few of my chapters and those are great questions/ideas. I'll try my best to work on that.**

* * *

Emma carefully walked downstairs. She's been staying inside the room since she left the penthouse just to keep herself at bay and since she's human she felt a bit safer to walk out of the room. Her hand glided on the railings and she peered around for any signs of Jerry. The woman looked around the dark room and put her free hand through her smooth hair. Eve stopped next to Emma and grabbed her wrist. They can escape since there's no sign of the vampire but that'll be risky for them.

Before Emma took the last step towards the ground, she sensed an evil entity and looked over towards the kitchen. Eve and the brunette spotted Jerry leaning on the wall eating an apple. "Finally decided to show your pretty face?" He asked and Emma narrowed her eyes. Eve gripped her hand and glared warningly at Jerry. "I assumed you being locked up in my room; I thought you might've been hungry." He stated referring the apple he gave the wolf.

The brunette tilted her head curiously. Eve shook her head at the vampire. "What are you doing, Jerry?" She asked with a hiss and he faced her incredulously. "We all know that we've been enemies," She told him and glanced at her niece who's been staring at Jerry the entire time; silently observing him. "What are you planning on doing with her?"

The vampire kept his gaze on the blonde. He looked over her slim figure and then faced Emma causing them to finally have eye contact. He went towards her slowly and saw Eve hissing at him while tightening her grip on her niece. "Emma," he started and the brunette tilted her head suspiciously. "I know you're tired of violence; why not we talk this out in private instead of silently loathing each other?" He asked her and stopped in front of the women. Jerry looked in between them and saw them staring at him warily. "What do you say?"

"You're not harming another of my family!" Eve shouted at him and hissed dangerously at him.

Emma closed her eyes in wonder and took a calming breath. "Ok," she whispered and he faced her with a pleasing look. Her aunt turned towards her alerted. The brunette opened her eyes and faced the woman. "No more violence."

"But he's a vampire!"

"I lived my whole life loathing and fighting," Emma told her and Eve opened her mouth about to retort. "I'm done, if he attacks me; then so be it," She added and faced Jerry with a warning look. "No funny business or I'll take back what I said." She took the last step and he smirked as he guided her on the other side of the wall; so they're out of Eve's line of sight.

Emma watched as Jerry faced her. "You shouldn't have rescued that boy, Emma," He told her darkly and she groaned as she grasped her face in annoyance. How many times is she going to hear that? "I got him in my grasp but you have to interfere."

"Would you get to the real reason why you dragged me here before I do something reckless?" She asked him infuriated and he smirked mysteriously at her request.

"Very well," He responded with a shrug and gazed into her emerald eyes. The brunette scented that captivating feeling again. He went to her and wrapped one of his arms behind her back. She tensed violently at the touch. He leaned in to kiss her and she moaned angrily trying to fight him off but he pressed her against the wall. He pulled away to kiss her neck. She tilted away from him uneasily and put her hands on his chest to try to push him off her. "The first time I saw you, Em," he told her after pulling back and caressed her cheek. "I always wanted you to be mine."

Emma glared as Jerry leaned in for her again and smacked him across the face. He recoiled as he looked away feeling his face; he felt claw marks. "Don't ever touch me like that again!" She roared and growled at the vampire. "You will always be our enemy!" She shouted and felt ferocity rise at the pit of her stomach. "For what you done to me!" She added and growled while grasping her head with one hand after feeling a headache. "For what you done to Aunt Eve!" She screamed and glared murderously at Jerry. "For what you done to Peter!"

The brunette stopped after saying the name and started to breathe rapidly from her increasing anger after realizing what happened. Her first kiss was from a vampire she loathes. She twisted her body in torture from her inner werewolf fighting to break through. Jerry stood up straight as he stared at the blood on his hand from the scratch and glowered at Emma. She looked down at her hands and saw claws already grown out. The woman hunched over while feeling her back bones enhancing. The vampire advanced for her angrily and noticed her trying to stop her inner beast. "That won't stop you for being my mate."

Emma glared at him and slashed at him but he was already gone. "You coward," she muttered angrily and Eve ran into the room after hearing screaming. "You goddamn coward!" She screamed and looked up at the blonde with troubled eyes. "Aunt Eve," she started and cringed again. "Run."

Eve searched her pockets for anything to stop her and paused seeing the werewolf glaring at her. She was too late. She backed away in fright and the wolf revealed her teeth at the female vampire. The brown werewolf roared at her and she ran away from the angered beast. "Not good, not good," she said breathlessly and ran her way to find the basement. "She's too angry, this isn't good."

* * *

A/N: I don't think this is a permanant chapter, I might change it later depending on the reviews. If you think this is ok then I'll keep it but if you have a better idea feel free to tell me.

I just wanted to get you the idea of her inner fury but don't know any other way to show it.


	18. Werewolves and Dogs

**A/N: So here's the next chapter that a few of you asked for; you know who you are. I finally figured out how this will turn out so hopefully it'll be a great read for all of you, if not then well I had fun writing.**

**Thanks to the guests for reviewing half of my chapters, they made me write more**

**tuttycute: Hey, thanks for your review again :D**

* * *

Peter and Charley arrived in front of Jerry's house. The teenager got out of the car and made his way to stand next to him. He faced Peter and noticed he was lost in a trance while staring at the house. "Alright?" The boy asked curiously and he looked down at Charley.

"No," he muttered and looked away to stare at the house darkly. "I'm fucking angry," he stated and Charley looked away uncomfortably. "If he touched her…" He growled and went for the house as he took out a gun. "Come on, Charley!" He ordered angrily and the teen jumped slightly before following suit. They burst through the door and looked around critically ready to shoot anything that moves.

"Where would I be if I was a ferocious creature?" Charley asked himself and whipped around towards the stairs after seeing movement. He gripped the gun and tightened his finger on the trigger. A roar was heard a distance away and Peter turned towards the stairs following the teenager's roll.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Peter whispered and started to look around as he had an awful feeling of being watched. "I don't like this one bit," he added forebodingly and twirled towards the shadow in the corner. "Show yourself!" Charley felt his back against his and tried to calm himself as he heard different noises. "I said show yourself!" Peter aimed his gun at the shadow and saw it shifting.

Charley heard another roar coming from somewhere deep inside the house. The boy shuddered feeling a cold chill and faltered feeling that something is amiss. The teen turned around hurriedly and panic struck him seeing he was alone. "Peter?" He called and whipped around critically. "Where did you go?" Charley heard footsteps rapidly heading up the stairs and twirled on time seeing a dark figure going out of his sight.

The teenager felt a cold chill going down his spine; he was alone inside the dark house. He could give up and get out of the house but he wouldn't do that. The werewolf roared angrily and Charley shuddered slightly. He took slow steps towards the stairs; he could hear his own footsteps. The teenager walked up the stairs and gripped his shotgun just incase something will lunge out at him.

Jerry abducted Peter, from right under his nose; Charley didn't feel anything. The kid worries on what the vampire would do to him; feed him to the beast or worse. What would be worse then feeding someone to a monster? Charley furrowed his brows in wonder. He looked among the doors to different rooms. The werewolf howled again and this time it sounded pained, like the wolf was sensing something.

Charley stopped as he heard footsteps. He gripped the gun in anger and dashed for the figure until they crashed into a wall. "What have you done with Peter?" He screamed and aimed the gun at the figure's chest. A cold hand touched his hand and lowered his weapon. The figure moved into the dim light and Charley nearly relaxed seeing Eve. "Oh, it's you."

"I'm glad to see you arrived safely, love."

"You haven't seen Emma or Peter around did you?"

Eve moved away from the wall and grasped her arm. "Emma is safe," she answered soothingly and grunted in pain. "She's down in the basement; her anger has gotten to her and she's on a rampage," she warned and Charley glanced at her arm seeing a scratch. "But I haven't seen Peter."

"Ah, figures." The boy muttered in defeat.

"Do you have a small vial on you, dear?" Eve asked and tilted her head at the teen. "I forgot to pack more before I left."

"No," he answered and looked around the hall cautiously. "I know Peter has one but it must be only for Emma," The blond smiled at that and nodded. The teen started to walk gradually and Eve followed him as she looked around. Another roar broke through the uncomfortable silence and they stopped in their tracks. "What is going on with her?"

"She's angry."

They started walking again. "So werewolves only turn when they're stressed or angry?" Charley asked curiously and Eve nodded as she peered over inside a room. "Does that mean they turn back when they're calm?" He asked and the woman nodded with a proud smile. "Let's just hope she calms down then."

"Oh," she responded and looked away. "She'll calm down," She added with confidence and the teenager faced her. She looked down at her bleeding hand and saw blood dripping from her pale fingers. Eve pursed her lips and raised it to her nose. Charley winced as the woman smelled the blood. "You know every little bit helps." She said to the boy and covered her wound.

"How do you know that she'll calm down?"

"Let's call it women's intuition," She said with a smirk and lead the boy towards a door. "Werewolves are like dogs; even if they're a beast, they still act like dogs," She told him and put her ear against the door. Charley nodded and Eve put her fingers against it to feel the aurora illuminating from it. "Loyalty, marking humans, drink and eat like one, same feelings, and they're intelligent," The woman added and breathed through her nose. "They could also sense their love ones in danger." Eve looked back at Charley with a pointed look.

_That must explain the howl_. He nodded in thought and she faced the door again. He noticed that she seems very interested with the door. "What are you doing?"

"I have a peculiar feeling something's going on behind this door," She replied and placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned it and furrowed her eyebrows realizing it was locked. Charley watched her and scratched the back of his head nervously. She frowned worriedly while muttering, "Something bad."

* * *

A/N: Can you guess what's going on behind the door?


	19. Behind the Door

A/N: Ok, I hope this chapter will be good because I worked kind of hard on it, anyways, doesn't matter because I had fun writing it. Thanks for all your reviews guys and 'guest' :)

**Lara F: I loved how you summarized what you read, it helps me think of what the readers are thinking, plus thanks for the review.**

* * *

Peter woke up groggily; his vision blurry and felt his world spinning. He lied there lazily and lifted a hand to his aching head. _Was everything a dream?_ He wondered and looked around the dark room. He thought about having a hangover; a really bad one. He moved around and realized he's on hard ground. Maybe it wasn't a dream. He weakly sat up and groaned as he grasped his head again. "What the fuck happened to me?" Peter asked himself quietly and his vision became a bit clear.

He was in some room that wasn't familiar to him. The windows were covered by wood and the walls were shady. The air around him was really dusty.

"Where am I?" Peter asked incredulously and felt something sliding down his neck. He reached up to touch it and looked down seeing blood on his hand. "Oh shit," he muttered uneasily and felt his neck again critically. He grimaced in pain feeling two holes. "Oh fuck," he whispered and looked over seeing a large mirror. He stood up and hesitantly walked over towards it. He stopped in front of the mirror and looked in horror seeing no reflection. "Shit," he murmured filled with terror and looked away from it. "Just a false mirror, just a false mirror," He repeated as he peered behind the mirror and felt the back. Sure enough, it was a real mirror. "Fuck!"

An evil laughter was heard behind him. Peter twirled around alerted and stayed against the edge of the mirror; keeping his distance from Jerry. "You put on quite the show," Jerry told him teasingly and smirked impishly. "I hope you'll get used to the gift I gave you," The vampire added and watched how he was searching for his guns. "Think of it as a thank-you gift for bringing my Emma to me."

Gathering up all his courage, Peter glared murderously at the vampire. "What the fuck did you do with her?" He shouted and Jerry only smiled. "Did you touch her?" He asked angrily and pointed at him warningly. "If you touched her than I-"

"You'll what?" He asked with a head tilt and sensed fury radiating from him. "You weren't there when we bonded," he added and saw a dark look on Peter's face. "I'll tell you that you aren't always there for her," The vampire added and looked at the man observantly. "I don't even get what she sees in you." Jerry started to approach him and Peter backed away.

As soon as he was inches in front of him, Peter whipped out his cross and aimed it at him. "Stay away from me, you-" He started and yelped as his hand caught on fire making him drop the silver cross. "Fuck!" He cried and grasped his hand.

Jerry chuckled at his foolishness. "And she was a very good kisser."

That was it, as soon as he finished Peter looked up at him with an evil look in his eyes. He felt his blood boiling from his anger and glared at the vampire, finally ignoring the terror within him. Jerry touched her in a way that made her uncomfortable and thinking that made him angry. Instead of dread, fury was taking over him.

Jerry examined him and smiled evilly knowing he struck a nerve. "Oh," he started and shook his head in pity. "I'm sorry; did you want to kiss her before me?" He teased darkly and shrugged. "Shame, if only you weren't a coward, you would've had a chance," he added and crossed his arms over his chest. "That tells me you don't deserve-"

"You fucking bastard!" Peter shouted as he flew him into the far wall and got out a stake, he pulled it back behind him ready to slay him. "You fucking touched the love of my life!"

The vampire gazed into his eyes unaffected by his anger as if he was expecting it. "Fury," Jerry started and noticed the stake was still behind him. "Strength," he added and nodded approvingly. "You're getting better," he told him and smiled proudly. "Pretty soon your vampire instincts will get a hold of you," Jerry said and gazed into his now dark eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Peter glared at him and felt his mind getting fuzzy. "I feel…" The grip on the stake loosened and he gazed into the vampire's eyes eagerly. Suddenly his hearing enhanced and he heard two people outside the door. He then scented blood and suddenly felt a craving. "Hungry."

* * *

A/N: Temperary chapter, don't know how to write how a person is first turned as a vampire, did a little research and well, couldn't find anything, I'll fix it if I find any better ways. Is this all right? Did you like it? lol


	20. Vampirism

A/N: I may fix this chapter later on but I'm quite confident on it's results, thanks guys :)

**tuttycute: **I'm really glad you're enjoying my story

**Amber: **Thanks for the information and for the support

**Guest (not sure if same person): **Thanks for reviewing my chapters

* * *

Eve narrowed her eyes as she didn't hear anything behind the door and pulled her head away. "I don't hear anything," she whispered uncertainly and faced the puzzled Charley. "But I can feel something," she added louder and put a hand in her hair. "What is wrong?"

Charley sighed and shrugged. "It might be the feeling being inside a vampire lair," he reassured her and the woman nodded numbly. The teenager gently grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. "Lead me to Emma and let's find Peter along the way."

The door bursts open before they left and Eve shrieked alerted while Charley aimed his gun at the figure. Peter stood at the door gazing at both of them. The teenager put down his gun in relief and the woman sighed while clutching her chest. "Found him." She said to the boy and he nodded.

"Where've you been?" The kid asked incredulously and shook his head infuriated. "You left me alone, man!" Peter remained staring and grasped his head feeling the fuzzy feeling again. Eve tilted her head peculiarly. "Hey," Charley called worriedly and approached him. "Are you all right?"

The blond knitted her eyes brows and saw how he looked up at the boy. Something about the gaze seems familiar to her. She narrowed her eyes and noticed his eyes were jet black. Eve opened her mouth slightly and took a small shaky breath. "Charley…" She called warningly and the kid looked back at her in question. "Get away from him."

"What-" Peter lunged at him towards the wall and the kid gasped in shock. Eve ran towards him and he shoved her off causing her to fly some distance away. Charley stared at him in shock and regretfully aimed his gun at him. It was the wrong move. Peter snatched the weapon from his hands and threw it away from him. "Holy shit."

"Hey, crazy one," he called and smirked evilly watching the boy squirm in his hold. "Took you some time to find me," he added and Charley reached for a stake from his shirt. Peter grasped his wrist and twisted it as he pinned it next to the kid's head. The teenager winced in pain and tried to grab the weapon again with his other hand but was stopped the same way. "Try not to make this too hard for me." He leaned in for Charley's neck and felt him trying to move away.

Eve tackled him to the ground and held down his wrist. "Snap out of it, Pete!" She ordered and saw him gazing at her injured arm keenly. "Peter, if you're like this the whole time than Emma will be in danger," she added and felt him struggling under her. Charley looked at his right hand and grasped it in pain. "Remember, she needs you."

Peter shoved her off him and she flew towards the stairs with a scream. Charley ran towards where the woman flown and knelt besides her worriedly. The boy looked back at him in shock and saw that he was approaching them. "Eve," Charley called and looked back down at the blond. "He won't stay like that, right?"

The woman sat up on her elbows and showed him the vial she took from him. Charley stared at it in awe and back at her. "When Peter was preoccupied I swiped this from him," she whispered and looked up at Peter. She pursed her lips in thought and smelled the air. "No, he won't stay like that." She told the teen and stood up with him. The werewolf roar echoed throughout the house. She glanced at the vial in her hand and up at Peter in thought. Eve narrowed her eyes.

He stopped in his tracks and the dark look within his eyes almost vanished as if remembering. He looked around his surroundings and saw the duo against the railings. After a few seconds, he turned towards where the wolf was being held and ran in the direction. "What if I find Jerry," Charley whispered to Eve and she hung her mouth open as she examined the newborn vampire. "…And take him down so it'll turn you and Peter back to normal."

Eve watched how Peter went out of her line of sight and glanced down to the vial. Emma and Peter's love is so strong that it may affect their mind in a good way. Could the plan work? She examined the bottle of blood and frowned. _Who should I give this to?_ She wondered and the teenager faced her after realizing her silence. Eve faced Charley and observed him in wonder. "Let's hurry to Emma, love."

**~Emma~**

Emma grasped her head while feeling headaches and her gloomy eyes looked up towards Jerry leaning against the wall. The wolf snarled and ran towards him angrily. She slashed at him and he grabbed her wrist easily. He only stared at her and smirked. "Is this how it's always going to be?" He asked her and moved away quickly as her jaw snapped at him. The vampire glanced towards the beams and saw the bright lit sky through the cracks. Jerry looked down at the now human Emma and saw her glaring at him. "Then so be it."

He smacked her across the face and the brunette went unconscious. The vampire shook his head in pity and walked towards the door. He stopped while seeing Peter walking in. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared down at Emma's unconscious body. "Emma…" He called worriedly and glared over at Jerry. "You…" He started and looked down while grabbing a stake. "Fucking demon!" He shouted and looked up seeing the vampire was gone.

Groaning in annoyance, he sheathed his stake and ran towards Emma's side. Peter touched her warm face and noticed her rigid breathing. He brushed the hair out of her face. He observed how her neck was now exposed to him after he moved her hair. He faltered knowing that he can smell her and saw how her chest was exposed.

Emma turned her head and shifted her body a little. She opened her pained green eyes and noticed him staring down at her. Her lips curled into a smile. "Peter, you're here," she muttered tiredly and gazed at him. She took a breath through her nose and faltered as something doesn't smell right. The brunette noticed his dark look as he looked down at her neck. Emma crawled backwards uneasily and he suddenly straddled her waist in a blink of an eye. "No!" She shouted and struggled under him.

Emma growled from the back of her throat and felt him stroking a place on her neck with his thumb. She stopped growling and noticed his dark smile. The brunette glared slightly and suddenly sensed the feeling of captivation just by looking in his eyes. He lowered himself towards her and began to stroke her face with the same hand.

He started to kiss her hungrily.

Emma knew how that was going to go; it'll lead for the neck and she'll be turned into a vampire if she's isn't lucky. Hell, she won't know if she'll turn into one since she's already a werewolf but she knows it due her some great pain. She felt around for something to stop him and remembered he was armed with vampire equipment. Could she just hurt him like that? She couldn't but it's the only way to distract him. She just won't aim for the heart.

The brunette slowly reached under him and blindly felt for any sharp gadgets she could get her hand on. She felt a stake and pulled it out as slow as she could. Emma froze when she felt a hand grasp her wrist and saw him pull back slightly glaring at her. "I don't think so," He muttered darkly and squeezed her wrist which made her drop it on the hard floor. He held her wrist in place and leaned towards her ear. "I've waited so long for this." He then slowly kissed towards a spot on her neck.

"Peter…" Emma whispered shakily. "Snap out of it." She ordered weakly and closed her eyes tightly out of fear for the oncoming pain. She felt her mind was racing with different emotions; anger, for Jerry turning Peter into a predator she hates; fear, on where this'll lead her and guilt for not doing anything to stop him. She felt him stop on the certain spot and braced herself as she felt his hot breath.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the past short chapters, I try to write a lot but it turns out that it was short. This may be the second to the last chapter or it may not be. Let's find out shall we?


	21. The Loving Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

**Lara F: **I appreciate your reviews and your small summary that helped me a bit.

**Amber: **Your first words cracked me up and thanks for the review

**Ashley:** Hey thanks for mentioning about my interesting turn of events, I never realized anyone thinking about one thing and came out differently.

I would like to thank my other reviewers such as, **Guest**, I would thank you properly but you didn't have a name.

* * *

Eve and Charley barged in the room. Peter looked up at them in anger and saw the blond running towards him in remarkable speed. She pulled him up roughly and ran him into the wall. He latched onto her arms angrily and glared at her warningly. Charley ran towards Emma and helped her up. The brunette faced him and smiled in thanks. "Peter," Eve started and smacked his face. "Stop it," she ordered and Peter kept staring at Emma with an evil look. She shook him violently and his gaze remained. Eve got out the vial and revealed it to him. "I know you're in there, drink this."

Peter glared at the blond and saw the vial. He scented blood and looked at her curiously. Emma and Charley went closer towards them. He stared up at Emma and caught the worried look on her face. His dark look faltered abruptly after realizing what he almost did to her. "Emma," he started sadly and the brunette frowned at him. "I'm sorry," he added and noticed the red bottle. "This is only for her."

"Yes, I know," Eve responded restfully and kept it in his sight as he just stared at it. "You know what'll happen if you don't drink it," She stated and he took it hesitantly. He stared down at the bottle and remembered it since his childhood. After the terrible memory, Peter looked up at Eve sadly and she rubbed his shoulder. "It'll hold you over until we take down Jerry."

Peter stared at Emma and saw her giving him a reassuring smirk. "Go ahead, Pete," she said and nodded confidently. "You need it more than I do."

They all watched as he drank the whole thing down and can feel Charley tensing at the sight. Eve observed the man's eyes and put a hand to his forehead trying to feel anything strange radiating off him. She nodded in relief and smiled at him warmly.

Peter gazed longingly at Emma and finally went to her after thinking about the horrible encounter. He almost killed her. "I thought I wouldn't see you again," he told her earnestly and she nodded slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her tense slightly at the sudden movement. "I have something to tell you," she felt that familiar feeling inside her stomach and felt her cheeks getting warm at the close contact. "After what you did for me all those years ago, I never got to tell you how I felt," He began. "You saved my life, Em, and I won't ever forget that."

"Just tell me what you're going to say." Emma ordered trying to hide her blush. Eve smiled knowingly and went away after grabbing Charley's arm; giving them privacy.

"I love you," He responded and she felt her heart beating rapidly. "So fucking much," He smiled at her and remembered her mentioning herself a monster. "I don't care if you're the second most fearsome predator."

She stared at him and looked away shyly. "I…" She started and closed her eyes as she felt her heart pounding out of her chest. She's been waiting to tell him and now she's having a hard time saying it. She remembered her first feelings on meeting Peter; it was the first time she saw those terrorized eyes, something inside her cracked and couldn't even kill the kid when she got a chance to. She even stood in the shadows and watched how he wailed in the streets. The second time she saw him was when he asked for help, she wanted to deny but seeing how broken he was, she helped him. She figured out that she liked him from the _very_ beginning, imprinted is what Eve called it. Emma looked back at Peter and fidgeted timidly. "I, uh…" She started and felt his arms pulling her closer. As if getting the message, he finally kissed her.

Emma draped her arms around him and felt her knees buckling. If he wasn't holding on to her, she would've collapse. _Love; this is what it truly feels like._ She thought and felt him pull away. "Wow," The brunette let out a breath she doesn't even know she was holding and bashfully put a hand through her hair. "I love you to." She finally said and he smirked as he caressed her cheek, making her blush more.

"A newly vampire and a beastly werewolf," A voice said mischievously and they looked over in unison seeing Jerry leaning on the wall. Upon seeing him, Peter pulled Emma tighter against him protectively and the brunette just glared while holding onto him. "How quaint," Jerry added and crossed his arms. "Shame to say this is where it all ends."

* * *

A/N: Omg another shortie, I apologize, I'm working on the last chapter right now so it might be up tonight or tomorrow. I might add a few stuff in here in the future. Ok I have a question, do you think I should change my summary? If so, could you give me a better summary?


	22. The Final Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

A/N: I'm glad to see most of you are enjoying this story and knowing that it inspired me to write more.

_I would like to thank these people for their help, favoriting, following and support:_

_**Ashley**_

_**tuttycute**_

_**Amber**_

_**Lara F**_

_**Guest(s)**_

_**Chevellion**_

_**Kuroshitsujilover01**_

_**RTVampireKilljoy**_

_**VampireSiren**_

_**boo56**_

_**originalwolfgirl**_

_You guys rock!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two**

"Jerry!" Emma shouted angrily. "How long have you been standing there?"

The vampire tilted his head and smiled impishly, he crossed his arms. "Long enough," he answered simply and shrugged. "I don't think it really matters," he responded and stalked towards the lovebirds. Every time he gets closer, Emma kept feeling fury and terror inside her knowing what he is capable of. "Just know that you're not getting out of this room alive," He then glanced at Peter. "Neither of you."

Peter hissed, "I'll make you eat those words!" He moved so he's in front of Emma and glared warningly at Jerry. "You're not touching her anymore as long as I'm around!" The brunette came up beside him and scowled at the vampire. Peter and Emma then stared at each other after they both scented each other's inner feeling; rage. She was amazed at how he changed throughout the whole night just for her, first he was scared shitless of a vampire and now he's not showing any signs of fright.

They looked back towards Jerry with confidence. The vampire eyed the two of them in curiosity and noticed them unmoving as he was closer. "Is that so?" He asked mockingly and eyed Emma with a dark look. Peter pulled her behind him without throwing her a glance. "By the end of the day, she'll die by your hands," He held up a shiny dagger and smirked evilly at the brunette. "Do you know what this is?"

Emma stared at the blade and tilted her head in question. It's an ordinary dagger but something seems familiar about it. The dagger gleamed in the light and the brunette tensed at the designs on the hilt. It was silver; the same silver that killed her family; the very same silver that can kill her. All the fury left her and she suddenly felt terror upon seeing the blade; she remembered that dreadful night. Peter sensed her fear. "I won't let him hurt you," he told her sincerely and faced the woman who took a step back. "Emma," he called and turned towards her. "Don't worry, just ignore him, he's trying to distract you."

"Yes…" She responded shakily and hugged herself. "Distraction," she added and saw the dagger again in the smug vampire's hand. Her breath left her and looked down towards the ground with tears in her eyes. She remembered watching her father getting stabbed by the very same dagger while he was trying to protect her and Colby. She felt her heart ache and shook her head. "Colby…" she whispered remorsefully and tried to hold in her tears.

Emma felt arms draping around her and knew Peter was there comforting her no matter how bad the situation was. "I'm right here," he whispered and she wrapped her arms around him for comfort. He could smell her flesh and moved his head away with a groan. "Fucking hell." He muttered in annoyance and kept his hold on her.

Jerry lowered the blade and started to get annoyed with the love going on in the room. "Yes, Emma," He said darkly and Emma released the hug to face the vampire nervously. "This is the same blade that killed your kind," he added and stalked towards them. "The same one that killed your parents," he went on and Peter backed Emma away. "But what happened to Colby?"

Emma stiffened.

"Why not tell your love what you're capable of?"

The woman felt her heart racing. "Shut up."

"He needs to know your back story."

Emma felt her headaches aching up. "Stop it!" Eve and Charley ran in the room. The teenager was carrying two shotguns and the blond gasped while seeing Jerry in front of them.

"What's wrong, Em," Jerry continued acting innocent and saw the brunette trying to hold back her anger. "Are you afraid of telling everyone your darkest secret?" Emma's vision went hazy and felt Peter tense up in anger.

"She doesn't need to tell me anything!" He hissed dangerously and faced the brunette. "Ignore him," he ordered sternly and glared at Jerry. "This doesn't concern her; this is between you and me."

"Are you sure?" The vampire responded and shrugged. "Are you even aware on what she did?" He asked and the woman felt everyone's eyes on her. "Tell them, Em; tell everyone what happened to your twin."

Charley remembered her journal entry, he didn't read on after Jerry pinned the ten-year-old Emma to the wall. The teenager never showed it, but he's very curious on what happened next. Emma looked around the room uneasily and rubbed her arm. "I…" She started weakly and sniffed as she felt her muscles aching. "I killed him."

"See," Jerry responded after a moment of silence. "Now you get what she can do to the ones she loves," he said loudly but was aimed at Peter. "Werewolves are murderers and always will be."

"That's not true!" Eve shouted and Emma looked down in shame at the memory. "You made her snack on him!" She shouted and walked up towards Jerry in anger. "She told me you raised her craving and made her feed on him!" The brunette shuddered at the remembrance. She felt Peter rubbing her arm. "You got to be a shame of yourself!"

Jerry grabbed Eve's wrist and twisted it until her hand was behind her. The blond grimaced in pain and Emma gasped horridly. "Shame?" He asked mockingly and put his other arm around her waist. "I made her stronger, stronger than she was," The brunette glared murderously and Charley ran towards Peter to hand him one of the shotguns. "If it weren't for me she would still be a weakling," the vampire whispered in Eve's ear and she tried to pull her hand away. "I even made her kind famous."

"Unhand her, demon!" Peter shouted and aimed his gun at the menacing vampire. Charley followed suit and Jerry looked between them incredulously. Eve was held right in front of him and if they shoot, it would get her.

"Really?" The vampire and rested his head on her shoulder. "And you'll do what exactly?" He asked and Eve glared as she pulled her arm away but he tightened his hold. "Tell me, my dear," he started and started to kiss her neck. "Do you miss this?" He teased and Eve pulled a disgusted face.

Hearing an irritable growl, Eve looked over seeing Emma tackling Jerry to the ground and snarled at him. The werewolf's eyes glared into his dark ones and saw a smile form. The vampire grabbed the wolf's wrist and pushed her up with him, he held up the silver dagger. Eve ran towards them and Jerry shoved her off that sent her flying.

The vampire was about to plunge the dagger in her but dropped it after feeling a bullet grazing his arm. He glared back at the duo shooting at him. Jerry advanced towards them angrily and Charley backed away while trying to put ammunition in his gun. The werewolf ran towards the vampire and latched onto his back, trapping him in one place. He tried to fight her off.

The teenager looked up at the beams and saw the sunlight through the cracks. He walked up towards Peter and saw him trying to fix his gun. The teen aimed his gun up at the board. The newly vampire stopped as he scented a human and faced Charley with a look. The teenager paused and faced Peter in question. "Peter…" He called warily and backed away from him as the dark look deepened. "It's me."

Eve opened her eyes groggily and sat up seeing the scenes before him. Emma and Jerry trying to kill each other; then at Peter who was trying to control himself from hurting Charley. She noted the shotguns on the ground and saw the room lit up a tiny bit from the sun illuminating through the cracks. The blond just now realized Charley's the only human in the room and wondered if he could stay safe in the sunlight.

The female dashed for the shotgun.

After knowing what she was about to do, Peter stopped in his spot and twirled towards Eve. Charley noticed and faced the blonde vampire. "Eve!" He called and she picked up the gun. After hearing her name, the woman looked over and saw Peter running for her.

"Oh, love," she muttered with a sigh and looked down at the gun. "I should've taught you how to control yourself." Eve saw Charley waving his arms silently trying to tell her he's open. Before she was tackled, the woman thrown the gun at the teenager and he caught it at ease. The teenager looked up and shot at the roof.

Hearing the sound of gunshots, Jerry and Emma looked over seeing sunlight shining in the middle of the room. The werewolf noticed the light and then faced the vampire. The sunlight's the only thing that's strong enough to kill Jerry. The wolf snarled and grinned maliciously at him. She could fight him towards the light. The werewolf slashed him but he moved out of the way, leaving scratch marks on his chest.

Charley kept shooting the vampire from behind. Jerry looked over towards the dagger on the ground and back at Emma in time before moving out of the way. The werewolf roared in anger and noticed the vampire picking up the silver dagger.

Her heart pace sped up.

The werewolf snarled at Jerry and he stared at her while gently stroking the blade. Charley looked in between the two scenes; Jerry who was about to use the dagger on Emma, and at Peter who was pinning Eve on the ground. He was about to shoot at Jerry but nothing came out of the gun. The teenager hurriedly got out another gun.

Emma stood calmly and waited for Jerry to get in front of her. I can't mess this up. She thought and growled dangerously at the vampire. If he was in position, she would shove him towards the sunlight. The wolf snarled and latched onto Jerry's shoulder as if about to shove him. He pinned the beast against the wall and she growled dangerously. He was about to plunge the dagger through her chest but she bit onto his wrist.

The vampire let out an inhuman roar.

While the vampire was distracted, Charley threw down his gun and ran towards Jerry with a stake in his hand. The werewolf saw him at the corner of her eye and opened her jaw in shock at the teen's sudden bravery. The vampire whirled around and grabbed the teenager's shoulders. "Nice try," he praised and sneered at the teenager's foolishness. "You should be ashamed knowing a mere stake will stop me."

"Oh?" Eve asked and they looked over seeing her standing with Peter. "Let me remind you about something," she said and went a bit closer to them. "Even if you think you're high and mighty…" She added and revealed a deadly looking stake. "You can still come to an end."

Before Jerry can respond, Emma jumped onto his back and bit down onto his shoulder. The vampire released the boy in pain and released an inhuman wail. Charley looked behind him and saw the sunlight. There has to be someway to lead him towards the sun. Eve ran for the vampire and raised her stake to slay him. Jerry smacked it out of her hand and tried to fight off Emma.

He grabbed the wolf's arms and tossed her overhead. "Emma!" Peter called frantically and ran to catch the werewolf. He got knocked down with the heavy werewolf on him and watched how she turned back into a human. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly and Emma rolled off to sit beside him. The brunette sighed and smiled at him.

Eve ran for Charley and tackled him before Jerry even touched him. The vampire stalked towards the lovebirds and he was looking more like a creature than an actual human. Frightened and not able to get up, Emma and Peter scuttled backwards from Jerry, unnerved by his monstrous appearance. "Love," the beast started with a chilling growl and thebattle marks on the vampire healed themselves. "It makes me sick."

Seeing the ancient dagger in Jerry's pale hand, Emma latched onto Peter as they were still crawling backwards. The vampire hissed at their cowering form and the brunette felt Peter's arm go around her. They watched as Jerry's vampire form creepily altered back to his usual human form. The brunette trembled seeing the beast was at their feet and couldn't keep her eyes off the silver.

Sensing her dread, Peter glared warningly at Jerry and held onto the brunette protectively; but tried to hide his fear on what he witnessed. "What's this?" The vampire asked darkly and eyed them oddly. "What happened to your bravery?" He asked and saw terror in Emma's eyes. Jerry grinned knowingly. "Is it the blade?" He revealed the deadly dagger to the woman and she went further into Peter's arms. "Or is it me?" The vampire altered his face into his 'real' form and roared at them.

They both recoiled and Emma shakily buried her head in his chest before he held onto her tighter. After seeing Jerry's true form, Emma and Peter felt as if they were lost in their horrible memory. Seeing the beastly form brought out the scared kid out of them and remembered their own fateful night of witnessing their parents' slaughter. "It's all in the past;it's all in the past." Peter whispered to himself trying to set his mind at ease.

The creature growled and moved towards them with the dagger raised.

A light-colored werewolf tackled him towards the wall and roared at him. Jerry stared at the mysterious wolf in shock and it roared dangerously at him. Peter watched in awe and rubbed Emma's back trying to get her attention. The brunette moved her head away and looked towards the scene before them. She looked towards Charley with her green eyes and saw him sitting there in shock from what he seen.

Another werewolf and Jerry were having a battle. Emma silently looked around for Eve and she was nowhere to be seen. The woman froze in realization and remembered her aunt had an injured arm that was scratched from the werewolf; from her. Jerry pinned the new wolf's shoulders against the wall and glared at it. Emma sat with her jaw hung open. She whispered, "Aunt Eve."

The werewolf whipped her head towards the couple and growled warningly. They shrunk back in unison, demoralized by her glare. "Don't just sit there," she started deeply and faced Charley who gasped. "Get up and fight!" The teenager nodded and got up hurriedly. Eve fought Jerry away from her and leapt at the creature.

Finally realizing their closeness, Emma slowly faced Peter and he stared her. He stroked her face, ignoring how bad the situation was, and saw the brunette somewhat smirk at him. They leaned in towards each other and froze hearing someone land in front of them. They looked over seeing the light-colored wolf fall on her stomach and opened her dark eyes to see them.

The werewolf growled at them menacingly and the lovebirds shot up from the ground. Silence was interrupted by several gun shots and Emma looked over seeing Charley shooting at the approaching Jerry. The brunette dashed towards him angrily and hopped onto his back once again. The vampire screeched.

While the creature was on a rampage, Charley jumped out of the way from his claws. Eve stood up from the ground and looked down at her human hands. "I guess newborn wolves can't last long," she whispered to herself and grasped her head. "Ow, I can feel Emma's pain."

Jerry turned around and grabbed Emma angrily. The brunette gasped and the creature slammed her into a wall. She whimpered knowing she can't move. Catching him off guard, Peter tackled the vampire and landed on top of him with astake in his hand. Emma watched in shock and smirked proudly.

Charley and Eve gasped as the creature tried to fight him off. Peter froze when the stake was smacked out of his hand and looked down at the vampire as fear was taking him over. He looked over towards the sunlight in thought. All of a sudden, they started to roll all over each other. Eve covered her mouth in shock as they were fighting towards the sunlight.

Charley ran for the stake at haste.

"Peter, you're heading for the sun!" Eve cried frantically and looked around for anything to stop them. "No!"

They stopped under the sunlight and Peter was pinning down Jerry while they were both screaming out in pain. Peter felt his skin burning and tried to ignore the burning feeling while holding down the creature, but it was not working. He then started to feel as if his energy was getting sucked out of him.

Before he could burn to ashes, he felt himself getting pushed off him and land on the ground with someone on top of him. He looked and saw Emma staring at him worriedly. She rolled him further away from the sunlight and stopped so she was on him again. Peter let out breath of relief and lay his head back weakly from the sunlight. The brunette looked over and saw Charley stabbing the stake through the vampire's exposed heart.

Eve grasped her chest and let out a wail feeling her dark energy tearing out of her body and Emma felt Peter grasp her arm while the same thing was happening to him. She held his hand and closed her eyes trying to ignore the fact that he was squeezing her hand.

After what seems moments, the brunette looked down at Peter and saw him gasping for breath. She rubbed his face worriedly and frowned. Her green eyes gazed at his brown ones and he smirked at her. Emma whispered, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," he responded weakly and she helped him sit up. "You saved my life."

"Of course I did," Emma responded soothingly and suddenly felt angry. He was going to kill himself. "That reminds me," she started infuriated and smacked his face hard. Peter grasped his face with a yelp. "Don't do that again!" She shouted and he rubbed his face. "If I lost you I…" She began and frowned in thought. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"He touched you, Emma," he replied sternly and she sighed while looking away. Peter grabbed her chin and turned it where it's facing him. He gave her a cross look. "I don't want to lose you again." He embraced her and she smiled at the affection.

Charley went towards Eve and saw her standing in the middle of the sunlight; she felt warmth on her skin. "Oh," she muttered heavenly and extended her arms while looking up. She spun around happily. "The sun, it feels so good," The teenager smirked at her. "Oh," She said with a gasped and flexed her arms after stopping. "I feel ten times stronger."

Emma pulled back from the embrace and sighed. They stood up and Peter stared at her curiously, she fidgeted. "I don't think this-"

"Oh, shut up about this not working out," he interrupted and she faced him blankly. "Of course it'll work out," he added and she put a hand through her hair in thought. Something must be on her mind. "Are you worried about hurting me when you lose control?" She nodded shyly. "Oh, Emma…" He muttered exasperated and gazed at her uncomprehendingly. "What you don't realize, this whole night you didn't lay a claw on me."

Emma perked up at that and her green eyes darted around the dark room as if remembering. "Oh," she muttered and looked back at Peter. "That's true," she stated timidly and smirked. "But-"

"The whole time you controlled yourself, quite well," he interrupted and she smiled warmly. After a few seconds of silence, Emma scratched her head from the awkwardness. "So…" He started and draped his arms around her. "Where do you want to go from here?"

Emma hesitated and looked away to hide her blush. She's still not use to the close contact. "I don't know," she responded uncertainly and faced him once again seeing a disbelieving look. He smirked and pressed himself against her. The brunette felt her face getting warm and looked away. "I…"

Eve went towards them and smirked adoringly. "Come on, Emma," Her niece faced her alerted. "Go with him, he's being like that on purpose," The blonde ordered and giggled seeing her niece's face get redder. "Be with him, I promise that you'll be happier with him than by yourself," Eve continued and smirked at Peter. "Is that right, love?"

"I wasn't always by myself." He replied defensively.

Emma faced him and smiled in agreement. "Ok," she said and he smiled at her. "I want to stay with you." she added sincerely and before she could say anything else, he pulled her into a kiss. Eve smiled and walked Charley out of the room. Emma wrapped her arms around him.

They pulled away and the brunette smiled. "Let's get out of here," She ordered with a smile and he nodded in agreement. "I have to get to my house," Emma caught a sad look on Peter's face and knitted her eyebrows. "To pack," she playfully nudged him and he let out a breath. "Come on, I always keep my word."

She walked towards the door and Peter followed. "Like a dog." He teased seductively and wrapped his arms around her waist. While walking, Emma kept her head down to hide her blush at his pun.


	23. Author's Note

**Author's note**

Ok, first of all I'm sorry for the delay on the "last chapter" I've been trying to think of something but I'm going to try something else instead and that requires your help, if you want to help keep reading if not than thanks anyway:

If you've been reading my past chapters and you have something in mind that needs to be edited, I know I keep editing my chapters but you know how it is with more ideas; anyways I want you to tell me every possible way of what I should fix, add, get rid of, cute scenes or anything in that matter that'll make this story better or entertaing because I really need help to make this story interesting for all of you readers and I need help with the ending.

I might add details in a couple chapters to add more words and it'll make it more clear on what's happening.

Thanks guys :D

I'll delete this if I got enough ideas and/or if I finished this story.


End file.
